Fate Isn't A River Daisuke
by Yamato Magna
Summary: When Daisuke is torn between the many paths he has taken and the roads in front of him, what will he choose. A letter starts it all. This story is dedicated to Mellisa Ford, Jessica and Erica Lee. Please Enjoy!
1. Fire And Ice

**Legal Disclaimer**: Okay I'm only gonna say this once. Once and only once. I do not own digimon. Digimon belongs to Saban, Toei or whoever it belongs to. Digimon makes millions of dollars per year, I do not. Therefore if you sue me, my children's children's children will be working to pay off the lawsuit. So please don't sue me. I'm not making any money. Besides lawyers are evil just like Jeff Nimoy. Oh yeah I don't own the song "Land Of The Living"

**Authors Note**: Okay it will be kinda weird but go with it. This is a little AU. Btw I'm not sorry at all. Always be proud people.  Yes it has become a song fic. 

**Dedication**: This fic and all it's chapters are dedicated to Melissa.

**                                                     Fate Isn't A River Daisuke**

**                                                           by: Yamato Magna**

**                                                     Chapter One**: **Fire And Ice**

I'm running round in circles,

Meeting people I see everyday.

There's no-one left to talk to,

'cause I allready know each word they'll say...

And just like that everything had changed. The small white piece of fate still sat in it's given place in the room, untouched by the hands that yearned to open it. Quickly grabbing the letter in one smooth tan hand and, hustling some toast in his mouth with the other, the frostfire boy strided through the hallway, allowing the letter to fall with seemingly unnatural grace into the open mouth of his schoolbag. 

He ran his chilled hand through his flaming hair and sighed, pulling on a white tee-shirt across his bare khaki chest. Taking a quick peek in the mirror he set the finishing touches upon himself. He made a mental checklist of all these things. _poofy hair, cheesy grin,  practiced smirk, insouciant attitude. He continued to look himself over in the mirror.__ He stood up tall with a forced smile on his face and, literally through sheer force of will, made his eyes change from the color of the frozen mud, to the warm chocolate colour that everyone else saw and though was and would, always be there. Fire and ice.  He even looked the part before putting on his uncanny change each day. _

The wild flaming hair that went every which way, the suntanned skin, the jaunty smile, in-fact most of the external features displayed his fire. His eyes only displayed malice, contempt and cynicism, towards a world which he had give only his best and had smacked him hard in return. His frame, when not putting on an act for others, displayed a smooth eleven grace, which, clearly showed if anyone even bothered to look. It was the kind of elegance that came more from numbing out the world  and having plenty of time to ones self than the sort of grace that came from long hours on the piano or tireless weeks of sports practice. He chose clothes that were neither dull, nor vibrant. 

He hadn't always been this way. It had caused all of this. They had caused all of this. Who would have thought that a few small words , mere drops of ink written on processed pieces of trees could cause so much inner turmoil.

It's appearance was ordinary, small, white, average size. When he looked at it he was stunned. It had seemed as though his entire world had stopped moving. In a split second his inner merry-go-round had gone from whoo-hooo to crazyrunawaytiltowhirl. It was from…him. 

I really should of taken it better, I mean I had been expecting this. Nothing good has ever stayed for long in his life no matter how hard I tried. Like a purring cat that begged it's owner for milk again and again but was only kicked away each time. That was Daisuke Motomiya's life. In a nut shell.

Sliding his math homework in his bag, he fingered through the rest of his books with the other hand, making sure that they were all there. With a quick tug he had his schoolbag , he slowly and quietly reached for the doorknob, but no matter how light-footed any living being could possibly dream to be, it could never be enough to escape the clutches of … "DAISUKE!!!" A shrill cry that could of turned any regular person to stone, split through the air, just as he was about to turn the door knob to leave the house. 

Daisuke pivoted on the spot to face his sister. Like him she also had "Mrs. Motomiya's" hair color and brown eyes, although all her eyes displayed were seething anger.  Her slightly pointed chin reinforced what Daisuke  already thought of her as. A minion of hell. Her arms were thin and paler than Daisuke's, and she was dressed in a flashy white tee-shirt, and the "latest style" of jeans that was as Sora once uncharacteristically put it once was "just to DIE for". He silently wished that his sister would do just that. 

Her hair, still uncombed , seemed to show even more anger than her eyes. Tangled and going every which way like the supposed Medusa of Greek myth. With her hands on her hips Daisuke could barely help but turn his gaze to the ground. _ She's all flash and no substance. What a shallow … __ " Daisuke!!" The one in question bearly had time to finish his train of thought before the most insulted one screamed for attention again. Jun may have been a dumb red head in Daisuke's eyes but even she had a good idea or two. _

She smiled sweetly. " Where are you going today Daisuke?" She asked in a tone that made her overall appearance seem less hideous.  Daisuke shivered inwardly. She was definitely up to something.  

"Um… to school." Daisuke said with just as much false kindness dripping from his voice. 

"You wouldn't of happened to see my panties would you?" Jun asked seemingly innocent. Daisuke did a double take. 

Her what! How could she ask him a thing like that! I mean they were brother and sister but still, they weren't exactly the closest two grapes on the vine. 

Daisuke was just about to reply when. "Hey give that back!" Without any warning whatsoever, Jun had grabbed the school bag off of her younger and, unfortunately smaller, brothers shoulders, only to dump it's contents on their living room floor for further examination. She quickly sorted through the contents to find what she was looking for. 

"Aha!" She stated after finding her coveted prize. 

The small flowery book with golden key and chain, came down and crashed upon the floor. To Daisuke's dismay Jun had grabbed it before he had even blinked, let alone tried to grab back his bag. With diary in hand Jun leaned in to deliver a raspberry to her brothers face. In another rapid motion the Gorgonne  turned and walked away, as if washing her hands of the incident. Daisuke turned his eyes to the floor, wiping of his cheek with his sleeve, until he  heard the tell-a-tale creak of his sisters room door shutting, and than the click of her lock turning. With that Daisuke abruptly stood up and straightened his shirt, picked up his bag and assumed once again his frozen deity. She really should take some lessons on how to do that properly. Daisuke gave himself a silent chortle. 

Once again he placed all of his text's back in his bag and swung it around and upon his shoulder. He turned and walked out the door. Leaving the disdained letter in it's place on the carpet, with the wind blowing through the wisps of the frozen fire, the letter began to crumple in the chill of the coming storm.

One thought passed through his mind at that instant. Fire and ice. The two together made water. When water collects in one place long enough eventually you get a lake or an ocean or a… 

_ "...It's just that I feel as though I'm being swept away in a current  of fate. And it's as though I'm trying to swim against the current but it's to strong and it's overpowering me."   _

_"Daisuke… fate isn't a river, it's more like this…"  _

His_ thoughts on the other day stopped abruptly. He had reached his destination. The dreaded prison of fools. School. The blue ball of fluff sure knows what he's talking about though._

It wasn't that he didn't like school, it was just that it was much to easy. No one seemed to notice that he was almost as smart as the boy genius Ichijouji. Sure he couldn't do quadratic equations but, compared to most of the teachers in here he was Einstein. 

In fact there was only one thing about school he didn't like. And he had to do it at exactly 3:30. But he wasn't going to do it.  No, they couldn't make him. Nothing could make him change his mind. He was going to open the letter. Nothing was going to stop him this time. Not like before. Though really the only thing stopping him. "The only thing that ever seems to get in my way is…"

"Chibimon?" Daisuke asked, noticing that his partner had been strangely quiet. That was when he remembered. He had forgotten Chibimon. He wasn't going to be to happy about that. Daisuke sighed as heran home to pick up his forgotten dragonmon. "Myself." He left once again not noticing the small piece of discord left behind once more, to be flooded in the river.

I'm running round in circles,

Going places I go everyday.

Don't wanna be here anymore,

I've got no reasons left to stay.

If only I could find the things I miss,

There must be someplace where there's more to life than this...


	2. Changing Currents

**Legal Disclaimer**: Ha Ha Ha you've got to be kidding me. Me own Digimon that's a joke. Don't sue me, I don't own Digimon. I'm just a writer. (and if any one has any snide comments about that, then they can just keep it to themselves)

**Dedication**: To the amazing Melissa Ford

**A/N**: Still in Dai-Chan's POV with a little bit of Chibimon near the end. Yes yes I know, stop yelling at me. I did say it was kind AUsh. Oh yeah for your benefit _italic words are flashbacks_. All thoughts here unless narration are Daisuke's.

**                                                        Fate Isn't A River Daisuke**

**_                                                              by: Yamato Magna_**

**                                                  Chapter Two: Changing Currents******

Daisuke walked calmly into the classroom. Taking a deep breath, he lunged into what he knew would be one of the most difficult things he would have to do in his life . "Hi guys!" Dai turned the corner to face the four beings that he least wanted to see. Takeru, Hikari, Iori and Miyako. It was days like this that made him wonder, weather or not there was some being up there watching over him or, what he had done to piss him off so badly. 

"Daisuke, you're late." Hikari stated rather warmly. 

"As usual, what did you expect." Miyako chimed in. 

That's only because I'm the only one who has a life. Or rather had. "Gee it's not my fault. These teachers need to lighten up, that's all." He paused to look at the others with his practiced smirk.  "So I break a couple windows. The fresh air will do us some good." Daisuke retorted of the top of his head. 

"That's not the point, constant and repetitive destruction of school property is wrong Daisuke." Iori said in his usual manner. 

Whoo big words their. Were you up late reading the thesaurus. 

"Did you catch all that Dai?" The blond waved his hands in front of the redhead merrily. 

Gee  I should be asking you that same question blondie. "These windows are just begging to be broken." He continued playing the part as if he hadn't heard either of the boys remarks. "If they didn't want to be broken then they wouldn't move right in front of the soccer ball." The child of courage said the dumbest thing that he could possibly think of.

 "Oh well there's no point worrying over spilt milk. Or in your case Daisuke, a broken window." Hikari ended. 

"Hey what's wrong with milk. " Gatomon spoke up. 

"You would say something like that Gatomon." Her partner replied.  

Chibimon, whom Daisuke had nearly forgotten at home began to whine, "Dai, I'm hungry." He began to give his partner his puppy dog eyes. "Feed me Daisuke." He began to pout. 

Miyako's and Iori's partners soon joined in the heightening chorus "Feed us. Feed us. FEED US. FEED US! FEED US!" 

Hikari looked down at her champion. "This is all your fault."

"Fortunately I brought plenty of goodies from my families convenience store." Miyako dropped the contents of the bag on the ground, and watched as  the three in training digimon dove after it as if it were life it's self. 

"Okay let's go to the digital world!" Takeru beamed after watching the digimon eat for a few minutes. 

"Yes I agree, it's about time we destroyed some of Ken's spires." Iori concurred.  

"Hey don't you think that we should wait till they finish." Daisuke pointed to the digimon fighting for dear life, or in this case a Twix bar.

"Huh, that's not like you." Miyako stared up at Daisuke through the thick glass of her lenses. 

"What do you mean?" Daisuke balled his hands into fists. What, you think I'm an arrogant greedy selfish brat like you. 

"Yeah, you're usually all gung-ho, let's go to the digi-world, kick the Kaizer's but." The lavender haired child of love and purity glanced up at her red haired companion. Daisuke flinched a bit, not allowing the ice and venom to seep into his next words. 

Chibimon bounced up to him before he could say anything though. "Daisuke." He tugged at his pants when it seemed as though he didn't notice him their at his feet. "Lets go to the digital world!" The blue ball of fluff seemed to light up at the thought of the digital world. Normally Daisuke would as well but now… 

"Earth to Daisuke!!!" Miyako screamed into his ears. 

"Miyako…" Poromon trailed off. She really needed to learn to stop yelling into peoples ears. It hurt. He knew since he was usually on the receiving end when it came to Miyako. 

Hikari with Gatomon on her shoulders, turned to face the computer screen with her D-3 along with the others. "Digi-Port Open!" Hikari ,Takeru , Miyako , Iori and their digimon were all engulfed by the white light blasting from the computer screen. Leaving only Daisuke and his partner to stand in the empty computer lab. He literally fell to his knees, his energy spent from having to be so cheerful.

 He sighed and opened up his backpack. Huh! Where is it I was gonna read it and then… He frantically tore through his school bag, dumping out his books but to no avail. It seemed like the another win for fate after all.  

Chibimon looked up at his partner. Daisuke had been acting strange since he came back. And that white thing. He had seen other humans not want to open the things like it because Daisuke had explained to him that it was a bill, and parents didn't like having to pay bills, so they didn't open them sometimes. Chibimon had asked him if it was a bill….

_The white light on Daisuke's computer screen flared briefly and then he appeared again. He hadn't been gone for to long this time He was usually gone for hours and he always looked like he was so happy when he returned. But this time he had a large frown on his face. Chibimon didn't like to see his partner feeling sad, so he decided to try and cheer him up. "Hi Daisuke!  How did it go."  Daisuke brushed past Chibimon and fell listlessly into his bed face first. _

_"Daisuke what's wrong? Were they mean to you?" Hmm what's this. Chibimon noticed the white piece of paper in Daisuke's pocket. "Daisuke don't worry, you're to young to pay bills remember?" Chibimon smiled at his partner. _

_"No Chibimon it's not a bill it's… nothing you would understand." _

_Chibimon's heart seemed to break at this. Daisuke I'm your partner we understand each other perfectly. " Tell me what's wrong. Did they hurt you? Don't worry Flamdramon'll fix it." Chibimon grinned. _

_"No Chibimon it's not that it's…"_

"I must of left it at home when Jun had…" Daisuke began. He had every intention of opening it, and then going to give them their answer to the question that had torn him down and shattered him so. 

It was all the others fault. The digidestined. They always messed it up for him. Well no, that's not true. But it's because of the digidestined that this happened.  Daisuke conveniently excused the fact that he was technically a digidestined.

Daisuke looked at Chibimon. He was doing his super cute look. The large puppy eyes and everything. Daisuke couldn't resist he gave his partner a huge hug  "Yeah!" Chibimon squealed.  "Daisuke?" Chibimon asked "Aren't we going to the digital world with them?" Daisuke stood up and looked at the computer. "There all way ahead of us and there probably wondering.." Chibimon droned on and on bouncing up and down. It was almost enough to make Daisuke dizzy. Almost.

Daisuke stood up, pulled out his D-3 and stared at it. Then for no apparent reason, shoved it and his D-Terminal into his bag fiercely and growled. "We're not going to the Digi-world today. I can't face them yet." Chibimon just stared up at his partner and nodded. He scooped up the blue fur ball and left the lab. From underneath his books there could be heard a small beeping from the D-Terminal. One which never made it to the red heads ears.


	3. Query?

**Legal Disclaimer**: Me own Digimon, pray that I don't. please don't sue then I can't go to the movies.

**Pairing Note**: Yamachi implications here.

**Authors Note**: No Jun bashing. I repeat there will be no Jun bashing in this fic. If the lack of Jun getting her head shoved in a toilet and given a swirley offends you then please leave now.

**Dedication**: This is dedicated to the wondrous Melissa Ford, and to all the people who beta'd or gave their critique or praise.__

                                                       Fate Isn't A River Daisuke 

**_                                                            by: Yamato Magna_**

**_                                                        Chapter Three: Query ?_**

Chibimon really didn't have a say in the matter. He only wanted to make Daisuke happy so he went along with him. He knew it wasn't exactly the right thing to do. Sometimes he wished that he was smarter like Tentomon or Hawkmon, or knew what to say like Patamon and Gatomon. But, then again, none of them were as cute like him. He let out a small chuckle. From inside Daisuke's knapsack where he was hidden he could see that Daisuke wasn't taking the train like he usually did after school. He usually took the train to Tamachi or some other place.

His partner had changed a lot but Chibimon didn't think he noticed it. First he was all melancholy inside and cherry outside. Then he was super happy inside but now he's just cold. It was happening again. He really should say something. Daisuke was doing something Chibimon didn't agree with. He didn't want Chibimon to meet them. Why couldn't they do it out in the open like they usually do. Daisuke said that he had to stay home and not to tell anyone where he went or with who.

_"Daisuke?… Where are you going?" He had asked. _

_His partner turned around and looked at him "The digital world." _

_Chibimon leaped up and down. "Oh boy the digital world. We get to knock down some spires. When are we going?" Chibimon  paused and took a good look at Daisuke. He sure was dressed funny. He was in the smooth, soft stuff again. "Where are the others Daisuke?" Chibimon asked "And why are you dressed like that?"_

_Davis stopped what he was doing, which happened to be lacing up his feet apparel and turned to face the blue ball of fluff which had come into his life not so recently. "**We aren't going anywhere Chibimon."  **_

_"But you said digi-world. You can't go alone there lot's of evil digimon and the KAIZER'S SALVES." He paused and then started again. "You can't go alone Daisuke, where are the others, answer me ."  _

_"The others aren't coming. He only wants me, it'll  be just the two of us no slaves, spires or emperors."_

This was another one of those times. Chibimon really didn't have a say in the matter. Daisuke stopped abruptly and sat down on a park bench.  He put his hand in his knapsack and took out the annoying D-Terminal. He flipped it open and read the message "You have 5 new messages." He switched the screen to show the two digimentals. Growling he removed the batteries from the side panel and smirked as the colored screen faded into darkness. 

" Daisuke why did you do that?" Chibimon nearly yelled at him. "What if those messages were important."

Daisuke turned to face the in-training digimon on his right. Fortunately the park was practically abandoned at this time of day. "It was nothing . The batteries needed to be changed anyway." He replied. 

Chibimon merely nodded Daisuke when you're ready I'll be here to listen. That's what partners are for after all.  

_Daisuke returned hours later and it was a good thing too, Chibimon was getting real tired of acting so stiff in case one of Daisuke's parents wandered into the room to see if their son was home. Fortunately that never happened. With the usual flash of white light, Daisuke was standing there almost as if he had never left. Chibimon jumped up and down, "Daisuke, Daisuke, you're home. I missed you!"  The blue dragon jumped into his arms. _

_"I missed you too buddy, anything happen while I was gone?" _

_Chibimon shook his head. "No it's absolutely boring with out you. I wanna come next time." Daisuke frowned at this and turned away hoping he would change the subject. "That stuff, leather where did you get it." Daisuke didn't react at all. " Who did you meet Daisuke?" Chibimon was becoming worried. Why wouldn't his partner answer him. What was wrong, did he say something bad "Daisuke…"_

Daisuke picked his digimon up and placed him back in the knapsack. "So Daisuke where are we going."  

Daisuke stopped "Uhmm." Chibimon couldn't believe he didn't know where we we're going. "Home." He said at last. 

"Oh good I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry." Daisuke chirped. 

Chibimon was happy he got a normal reply out of him. "Hee Hee. I want some Twix." Daisuke stopped at a corner store to pick up his partners favorite snack. He gave it to him but asked him to stay in the school bag. This was fine with him. Chibimon munched happily on the chocolate caramel cookie treat.

Finally they reached the bend where Daisuke could see his apartment building. Chibimon who was done by now peeked out of the backpack. "Daisuke…" Chibimon questioned, "How come you're parents are never home?" Daisuke stopped walking abruptly. Chibimon had thought that he had asked another one of those questions that Daisuke wasn't going to answer but to his surprise he answered. 

"They don't care about me." 

Chibimon was confused at this, "I don't understand. I thought that everyone's mother and father was the same." That was the way it had seemed to him.

"It's simple. They believe that they have better things to do with their time than spend it on me or Jun." 

"But that's not right, it's not fair." Daisuke continued to walk towards his building. At least he had answered this time.

"_Daisuke… why won't you answer me?" Chibimon squealed. _

_Daisuke turned around to face his Digimon. "There are something's that even I can't explain but I just do them anyway." Daisuke stated. _

_"What? Everything happens for a reason, fate doesn't just come swoop us up." _

_Daisuke replied "Why do Digimon Digivolve?" _

_"To protect others, why else? That's why I digivolve." _

_"What if there were no humans. Then why?" Chibimon stared at his partner dumbfounded._

He didn't want to upset him, he just wanted to talk to him and understand. Iori had said that the best way to find something out was by asking questions. Or something like that, he wasn't to sure. But he was sure that he needed an explanation for Daisuke's recent behavior. Meanwhile Daisuke had climbed the steps to his floor and was about to enter when Chibimon caught him off guard.

"Do you hate Jun?" 

Now it was Daisuke's turn to be dumbfounded. "Whaa?" 

"Do you hate your sister?" Chibimon stared at his partner. He wasn't gonna let him get away this time. 

"What makes you say that Chibimon?" 

He stared at him with innocent eyes.  "Well you say that you're parents hate you and you treat you're sister the same way that you're parents treat you."

This little query literally blew Daisuke away. "Umm well." He then began then more firmly, "I don't hate my sister I love Jun, It's just… that's the way we are. I suppose it's our way of communicating." 

"You mean like how Yamato and Taichi wrestle and then try to see who can suck the most air out of the other?" Chibimon grinned innocently. The things one could see when they were the size of mini-basketball.  

"Well ahh sort of… but different."

Daisuke was glad that they were home and wouldn't have to answer or say much more. "Were here Chibimon." Daisuke turned his key in the lock and walked in. Unknowingly being watched by the brown eyed red haired girl in the window.

 "Daisuke it's just_ our way of communicating." She turned and went into her bed room preparing for the inevitable storm. _


	4. Bobbing Up And Down

**Legal Disclaimer**: Don't you get it I don't own this company

**Dedication**: Well duh who else. Melissa Ford for the initiative. Taichi Ultimia for some inspiration and Silver Daisuke for being Silver Daisuke. Of course all the ppl who read this.

                                                         Fate Isn't A River Daisuke 

**_                                                                by: Yamato Magna_**

**_                        Chapter Four: Bobbing Up And Down, From A Dam To A River_**

Takeru turned around to face the others. Hikari and Gatomon were surveying the area, Miyako was chatting with Hawkmon about "Ken's Dreamy eyes" and Iori was scanning the area for the nearest spire. The one on the map didn't seem to show up in plain sight so it looked like they would just have to find it the old fashioned way.

"Hey you guys!" Miyako interrupted Takeru's chain of thought. "Why don't we climb that tree over there and see if we can spot a control spire." She pointed to the north where a large tree was standing alone. It was worth a shot, he for one sure couldn't see anything.

Hikari had returned and said that she couldn't find anything that looked like a spire and Iori couldn't find it either. 

"Strange. It seemed to of just disaperaed of the face of the Digi-World." Iori stated.

 After being told of Miyako's plan Gatomon disagreed. "It'll take way to long to get over there." 

"Well there's no time like the present let's go over to that tree." Her cheerful human partner smiled knowingly at Miyako.

After what seemed like hours of walking they were only half way there. "Why does this stupid tree have to be so far." Miyako whined. 

"You're the one who chose this Miyako." Hawkmon stated. 

"Well, why didn't you tell me it was so far away!" Miyako retorted. The other digi-destined let out a unanimous sigh. 

"That tree is way to far away." Iori nodded. 

"Is it just me or does it never seem to get any closer." Hikari agreed "Yeah it's kinda like it's running away from us." 

The others turned their head as Gatomon and Hikari remained fixed on that tree 

"So now what should we do? Go back and find another area?" Miyako asked.

 "Yes I think that would be the correct course of action until we can find out the location of the spire and possibly a portal that is closer to it." The youngest chosen child said. 

Takeru nodded "Yeah let's head home." 

They all began to return towards the direction of the portal.  "Hey Guys!" Hikari seemed frightened.  

"What is it?" Takeru turned around to face her. 

"The tree." Gatomon couldn't believe her eyes. "It's moving." 

"That's not a tree, that's a digimon." Patamon said.

"What… a Digimon?" Miyako couldn't believe it. "You mean they have Digimon that look like huge oak trees."  

"Of course they do. It's the digital world." Iori paused "That's Cherrymon's an ultimate level digimon."

"An Ultimate.." Miyako blinked. "As in the one that comes after champion." 

"Yes Miyako that Ultimate." Hawkmon said dryly.  

"That explains it." Hikari said aloud. "There was no spire because it wasn't needed to direct any dark rings." The others all turned to look at her. 

"Yes that's right but why would Ken not put up a spire in an area he had control of?" Iori asked. 

"Um Guys…we have bigger problems?" Takeru said. 

"Oh yeah like what?" Miyako countered. 

"That." Takeru pointed ahead to the lumber digimon that was now within range.

In less then the time it took Chibimon to scarf down a chocolate bar the two digidestined pulled out there D-3's. 

"Gatomon…" 

"Patamon…" 

"Armor Digivolve to…" 

"Nefertimon, the angel of light!" 

"Pegasusmon, flying hope!" 

In the brilliant flash of digital photon the champion and rookie digimon had reformatted into armor digimon. 

"Twig Tap!!!" The large ultimate sent out it's attack on the children and Digimon on the ground. Thousands of thorny branches shot out of his leafy canopy as he shook himself hard.

 "Star Shower!!!" 

"Rosette Stone!!!"

 The attacks of the two digimon flew in the direction of Cherrymons attack. Normally the combination of the two attacks would of  at the very least nullified the other but in this case. 

"Gugh!!" The two flying digimon dropped to the ground with a sickening thump as the blast from ther attacks only served to redirect it towards themselves.

It was as if all time had stopped for Takeru and Hikari. The weren't moving not a twitch of the tail or a flap of the wing. It was dead silence, interrupted only by Cherrymon's cruel laughter. Then as if by a miracle the two digimon began to glow and then after another display of lights the two digimon were back to their rookie and champion forms. The two ran and picked their Digimon partners up of the ground.

Iori stared down at his D-Terminal ready to armor Digivolve when suddenly the luminance of his digi-mentals began to lessen and then disappear entirely. Miyako was having a similar problem with the digi-mentals of love and sincerity. 

"Digimental up." The D-Terminal flashed for a moment and then shut down. "Digimental up!!!" She tried again but to no avail.

What was the problem. Her D-3 lit up, it was this stupid D-Terminal. She slapped it a couple times. Where was this thing made, Geneva. 

"Stupid Digi-thing! Why won't you work!" 

Boy she sure has a limited vocabulary when she's mad. Thought Armadillomon.  

Cherrymon began to come in closer.  "What's going on? We can't digivolve." Miyako said. 

"Yes there seems to be something wrong with my D-Terminal as well." Iori agreed. 

"We have to get that spiral off of him or were toast." Takeru said, then brightened as if he had received inspiration from heaven.              

He looked down at Patamon. "Hey buddy, you think you can handle another digivolve." He nodded . He took out his D-3 and clutched it to his chest. If there was ever a time I needed a miracle now would be it. "Digivolve Patamon!!!"

If one looked high enough at the moment they would have been able to see the gazing guardian mega in the sky, smile. 

"Patamon!" The blazing white light consumed the partner of the child of hope and, bathed him in the illustrious energy of the digi-world. "Digivolve to… Angemon!!!" 

The light shot out of his D-3. It seemed to be stronger than ever before. The light was so strong that it had cracked a part of the spiral stunning the controlled digimon. Once again an angel of hope had appeared to save his destined child. As he shielded his eyes, Takeru's face lit up at the sight of his champion partner. He seemed bigger than before as if he had gained more strength from somewhere else. From everything else. 

"Hand Of Fate!!!" The orange beam of light demolished what was left of the spiral. The Cherrymon blinked, then fell over K.O.ed from the blow. "I think you…" Hikari paused not knowing just what to say. 

"Hit him a little too hard don't you think ?" Miyako finished. It was then that the strangest thing happened.  

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Takeru asked. The others paused for a moment. 

"I don't hear a thing and I've got ears like a cat." Gatomon japed. 

"Exactly it's way too quiet. Someone's not here." Takeru gave the digidestined a run down. Me, Angemon, Hikari, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Miyako, Iori, Armadillomon, Daisuke and Chibi… "Wait where's Daisuke!?" 

"Didn't he come through, he was right behind us." Hikari said. 

"Yeah and he would follow you anywhere something must be wrong!" Miyako joked.  "Besides, Veemon's  usually the first one to digivolve whenever there's trouble."  

"I can't believe we didn't notice this sooner what if this whole area was just a setup to capture Daisuke." Iori pondered.

"I'll contact him on the D-Terminal." Hikari told them. In the back of her head was the nagging doubt that they no longer worked. Hikari message was short and to the point. They all waited for Daisuke's reply. Nothing came. She tried again and so did the other members of the group hoping that one of them would get to Daisuke. 

"Huh?" Her D-Terminal started to feel warm. Then without warning her D-Terminal glowed and a small beam of gray light shot out on to the ground in front of her. The light solidified into a small round object. At first she didn't recognize it but then, as she took a closer look at it she recognized it as the Digi-mental of light. 

She gasped. It looked like the Digi-mental had been burned out. It literally looked like a light bulb someone ad left on for the past two years and forgot about. He got a worse shock a moment later. His D-Terminal began to glow and then faded. The Terminal showed two words which meant that it was definitely the end. The end of armor digivolving, the end of breaking the rings, spires and spirals. It was the end of the war. It was the end of all hope they had to win.

**                                                            C O N N E C T I O N   T E R M I N A T E D**


	5. Sister Stream

**Legal Disclaimer:** Ha ha ha ha. Get serious I wish I owned digimon.

**Dedication:** Melissa Ford and all the people who reviewed it. 

**Authors Note:** Okay people are asking if Daisuke will ever get to that letter. Let me just say one thing…maybe. 

                                                    Fate Isn't A River Daisuke 

**_                                                          by: Yamato Magna_**

**_                                                    Chapter Five: Sister Stream_**

Jun Motomiya stared down at her unsuspecting brother. It's not nice to keep secrets Daisuke. Especially from your big sister.

There were parts of her brother which had only recently come to light. Especially the ones that had to do with his new friends and the small blue stiffed animal he had been carrying around lately.

At first Jun merely thought that her brother had been talking to himself. I mean come on. He had no friends. Jun felt a little sorry for him because of that. Daisuke was always so lonely. Then all of a sudden he made a whole bunch of friends out of nowhere. It was as if they had been magically transported from some alternate universe or something.

It seemed like the most logical explanation at the time. I mean people just seem to not get along with Dais. One day, the day after those friends of his had come over to talk about the Kaizer or something like that, she overheard a conversation  between Daisuke and the small blue creature that Daisuke called Chibimon.

_It was a great day to be Jun Motomiya. Everything seemed to be going her way. She had a date with her long time girl friend and her hair was actually agreeing with her for a change. She stepped out of her room in order to greet the day, or afternoon really, when she heard Daisuke in his room._

"_Daisuke… why won't you answer me?" _

_Wait a second that's not Daisuke who is that. Jun couldn't resist peeking into her brothers room for a second to see who it was that was in there._

_ It must be a little kid, that voice was so high pitch. Or maybe he's talking to himself again. _

_"There are something's that even I can't explain but I just do them anyway." Daisuke answered the person who had asked him the question. _

_"What? Everything happens for a reason, fate doesn't just come swoop us up." _

_Jun still couldn't get a clear view of who it was he was talking to but it must be someone on the bed. Because he was facing that direction. _

_Daisuke replied. "Why do Digimon Digivolve." _

_Digi-mon what's that. Some kind of computer game or anime? Jun wondered. She still had no idea what was going on. She needed a real hint here. Could someone please tell me what is going on. _

_"To protect you, why else? That's why I digivolve." _

_Digivolve he had said that before what did that mean and what is a digimon? What was going on? Jun decided to stop asking questions. She would find out the answers if she just listened most likely. _

_"What if there were no humans then why." There was silence for a while._

_"He gave me this letter." Daisuke said. _

_"So open it, what does it say, why did he give you a letter, couldn't he of just told you, you just came back from there?"_

_ Daisuke turned around. She hadn't noticed it before but he brother looked different, really different. Oh shit … He was outfitted head to toe in leather. Genuine black leather. Where did he get the money to but an outfit like that and furthermore why is he wearing an outfit like. That. Jun nearly fell, but managed to catch herself with out making too much noise. Daisuke turned to the door. _

_"Daisuke did you hear that?" The other said. _

_"Hear what Chibimon?" Daisuke asked. _

_"Oh nothing." _

_Jun backed slowly away from the door. Just what exactly was going on._

It was all thanks to Chibimon that she understood the changes in her brothers life. Now she felt almost sorry about taking the letter from Daisuke. She had tried to take a look last night but, as she was about to open it had been caught. Daisuke had retaliated by taking her diary which she had retrieved this morning.

All day, all she could think about was her brother. She had decided to confront him that same day.Since her school got out earlier than his she was able to do so. Looking out the window she could see her brother.Daisuke seemed to be deciding weather or not to enter the house. 

That's probably my fault. I guess I pick on him to much.

Jun's teasing was meant to be in good nature but sometimes got out of hand for some reason. 

She had once been asked about her brother. It was an experience that she would never get, try as she might to push I tout of her mind.

_"Jun, Jun." The Inoue girl ran up to her. _

_"Oh hey Midori…" Jun trailed off in thought a she really wasn't in the mood to deal with the her antics. _

_"Hi Jun I was afraid I wouldn't catch up to you, what with you moving so fast and all these people around." She said pointing at the almost abandoned hallway._

"So what do you want Midori?" Jun asked politely. 

"Well you know how are siblings are always hanging out now." Yes she had noticed this. Daisuke's  friends seemed to simply pop-up over night 

"Yeah" She replied quite blandly hoping this conversation would end. 

Midori didn't seem to notice this. "Well you know how Daisuke is really closed mouthed." 

She would let her continue up to a point and then, 

"Anyway he said that.." Jun had completely tuned out by then. She smiled and nodded the same way she did when directing her attention to her math teacher

"DO YOU HATE YOUR BROTHER?" Midori said flatly. This time Jun snapped out of her trance and actually looked at the other girl. What had brought this upon her. She might of known if she had paid attention to what she had said but... "Answer Me." Midori paused, then continued "Do you hate Daisuke?" 

Normally she would have slapped the other girl, yelled at her, what business was it of hers what went on between them! But no, not this time, she couldn't help but be honest. "I, I don't…" Jun started 

"I see" Midori replied when it became clear that she wasn't going to finish this sentence anytime soon. 

"Let me know when you have the answer." She said and strode off down the hall, pushed out her hand as she came to the door, and left, leaving behind only the squeak of the door for Jun to respond to.

Midori is way smarter then she looks.  At least in maters of the heart. She let her mind go for a while. She's a lot like Sor… 

She stopped. A clinking of keys, then the creek of the door opening. Daisuke was home. It was time to confront him about Chibimon, about the letter she had found, and most importantly about each other.


	6. Crest Falls

Ha I live. I was on a pretty big Hiatus huh. Well I'm back now.

**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Authors Note:** The Kaizer's POV Yes we all knew it I'm just saying it. Originally it was supposed to be someone else but, Kai is best.****

**                                                        Fate Isn't A River Daisuke**

**                                                              by: Yamato Magna**

**                                                          Chapter Six: Crest Falls**

It was time to confront them. Now that he had done it he had won. It had been quite simple to lay his plans. Far to simple. He had hoped his enemies would prove more resourceful, but no. It was the end for them.

It was his destiny. "Yes what an ironic twist of fate that what enables them to fight also allows me to destroy them." He mused, running his fingers through the golden chain and tag with crest. It had been an accident really. He had hoped originally that it would allow him the strength of a Mega digimon . But it was something even better.

He recited the final words of the "rite of the transcended". This spell was supposed to unleash and bestow upon him ultimate power. The ground around him was specially made for such a purpose containing nine overlapped yet distinct crests. The room swelled over with light and then it was as if all hell broke loose. 

The walls began to crumble and the ceiling gave way onto him, but he was unharmed as the crests beneath him shielded him from the effects. Then there seemed to be a tear in the light. It was as if someone had taken a knife and cut through it. From the tear came an unending sea of darkness. It poured out and consumed all but the Kaizer the insignias and the light. Then there was silence. The Kaizer blinked and then a soft purple light adorned the room. The crests one by one began to disintegrate until one by one they had vanished leaving only the crest on the very bottom. A odd rose symbol of a fullmoon with two strangely aligned crescents. It seemed to be pulsing in sync with the purple glowing light in front of him. The crest rose up and then shrank down to the size of a few centimeters. Then there was nothing. 

The Kaizer stood up looking slightly dejected and headed to where the door had been, when suddenly. There was a flash of light and small humming sound.. His dark D-3 pulsed and he turned over to see a small purple insignia on a gold chain, floating in mid air.

His D-3 then began to flare it's dark light and once more the room was consummated in darkness. The purple light was swallowed up. When the darkness had finally receded the chain that had been there was now around his neck. But it had changed. It had become a part of the darkness. It **was the crest of darkness.**

How strange that this crest is the same as their as their digi-mentals. After giving it some thought The Kaizer had run some tests on it and found that it had the exact same energy signature as the digimentals.

Could they of been made by the same being. What Digimon has this kind of power? Whatever it is I could use one of them on my side. No matter I have all the power I need already to destroy them.

The Kaizer used a very simple procedure to utilize his new power. It was really so basic a child could do it. If the crest and the digimentals had the same signature than they should emit the same frequency. Nowt that the Kaizer had viable source from which to trace energy signature he could reverse it. 

And where two opposite frequencies of equal power meet they cancel each other out. In short no more annoying armor digimon knocking down my spires, or setting my slaves free.  Of course the crest alone even though stronger than one of their digimentals would be no match for eight of them. So I simply amplified it. It was amazing what a couple of willing  sacrifices could do. By draining the life forces of his aforementioned willing sacrifices he could amplify that signal through out the digital world. Of course this was something that nobody need to know yet.

So many things to do so little time. 

The Kaizer was slightly interested in discovering what other powers his new found ornament had. He knew it could stop digivolution when used in reverse. But then by sound logic, shouldn't it activate digivoloution when used normally. Hmm This could be quite interesting. But there is no Digimon worthy of being digivolved with **my crest. **

The Kaizer scoffed at the very thought of it. Never. What kind of mon would wormmon turn into. He was sure there was a set way of determining the digivolution of all digimon but doing so would take a considerable amount of time. 

But when those brat's armor digivolve they are merely taking the energy from the digi-mentals to bypass ordinary digivolution. A rookie with the power of a champion. The Kaizer wondered what would happened if he used the power of his crest on himself.

What effects would this power have one me. It seems to have no effect on other humans. But then again they're ordinary humans not perfection like me. Or Suke-cha… he stopped himself. I must stop thinking about him.

The very reason The Kaizer had wrapped himself up in his work was to forget about the redhead who had dominated his heart since he first laid eyes on him. But now it seemed like when he was so close to getting him to join him he would leave him.

The boy genius silenced his thoughts on Daisuke Motomiya and returned them once more to be where his thoughts should lay. On his plans to rule the digital world.

The Kaizer had seen it happen on the monitor. They had done exactly what he thought the would have. The Kaizer sent out an extremely strong pulse of what he had termed the de-digi-mental wave. Knowing that the effects would be so strong that they would have overloaded the digi-mentals. 

This in itself was only a Band-Aid tactic. Through time or when they called upon those damned supposed traits of goodness in another area the mentals would have been restored. But the Kaizer had just wanted to see their reactions this time. He had failed to see that he had not up a spire up. Everything was going acroding to plan untill that infernal digivolution. Of course had should have expected it. But there was something about it that he just didn't like. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet though. There was no need to worry though those mentals would never glow again. He had sent the energy pulse throughout the entire digi-world.

Now it was much to easy. He was bored. Daisuke hadn't returned to him. He could remeber the day perfectly.

"So Dai-chan what do you say?" He paused and extended his gloved hand towards Daisuke's obviously nervous limb. 

"Ken I …" Daisuke began to stutter but  the other silenced him with a brushing upon his lips. 

"What's the problem, you love me don't you?" The Kaizer threatened gently. Not that The Kaizer didn't truly love Daisuke, but he would do whatever it took to get him to stay with him. Short of actually enslaving the redhead. "You won't accept my offer will you?" The Kaizer said disappointed when Daisuke said nothing for a few moments. He was  afraid this would happen. But let it never be said that the Kaizer as unprepared. He strode gracefully up the few steps to his throne and retrieved a letter. Little did he know that this centimeter of paper would drive a wedge a thousand times it's size between them. All without even being opened.

"Then at least take this." He said handing him the glossy white envelope. Daisuke reached out and received it. Then turned around still not saying a word, until "Oh , and Daisuke." The Kaizer removed his shades to expose the handsome face of the young genius. "Don't forget. I will always be waiting for you." He paused until the khaki boys  eyes met his own " I will always love you Daisuke." Daisuke stopped directly in front of the large computer screen. 

"I love you too… Ken" then he was gone.

He stared longingly at the now underused digi-port. Without Daisuke coming and going the thing had begun to rust. Daisuke with his dusky brown skin and his hair the colour of flaming amarant… The Kaizer stopped his daydreaming forcefully. This was not the time or the place. There were plans to be laid. He had a world to take over after all.****


	7. Riparian Integrity

This is from 3rd person omniscient. Strangely enough I feel as though there's not enough Dai-chan in this.

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I'm not making any profit whatsoever off this. Please do not sue me .

**Authors Note**: Riparian not wyperrian. What no one could tell me Geez

**Dedication: **Like you had to look. Melissa Ford as always.

**_                                 Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_**

**_                                     by: Yamato Magna_**

**_                         Chapter Seven: Riparian Integrity_**

Daisuke turned the knob, definitely not expecting the surprise he was about to receive. Jun Motomiya in all her glory stood at the door with her hands beside her. Her faced showed and emotion that he had never seen expressed towards him. Concern. 

"Jun." He said letting her name hang in the air. 

"Daisuke sit down we need to talk." She said making it quite clear that this was not an option but a manadtory statemet.  Daisuke wasn't about to argue. Something told him that Jun's intentions were good this time. Or maybe it was just Chibimon who was still inside his bag, nudging him ever so gently. 

"All right." He said.

Jun motioned to a chair and Daisuke sat quite obediently in it. Jun sat directly across the table. " Jun ?" He asked meaning to continue probing but unable to find the correct words. 

"Daisuke." She said, using her best and most recently acquired tact. "How long have you been my brother?" 

"Since I was born." He said smoothly. 

"And you have played soccer for how long?" 

"Since as far back as I can remember."

"Your shoe size is?" 

"6 1/2." 

"And Chibimon has been your partner since?" She smiled knowing she had trapped his brother. 

"Since I first went to the Digi-World eep!" Daisuke gasped.

He tried to run and leave the table but Jun was already at his side holding him down. "Daisuke calm down." She pushed down on his shoulders a little harder until he stopped fighting, then took a seat closer to Daisuke and the door. 

"Listen Daisuke." She paused and then fished something out of her pocket. It was small, white, rectangular. Daisuke nearly blanched at the thought of it. But he didn't move, his bravado forced him to remain seated and to face up to whatever Jun had in store for him. "I didn't open it." She said calmly sliding it over to him. "Daisuke you need to tell me what's wrong.  You've been acting strange the last little while." 

Ha like you actually care. Was what he wanted to say but all he could manage to get out was. "Jun, what makes you say that?" Jun stared abashed. 

"Is that what you really think of me Dais?" She said, sounding hurt. It almost sounded real to Daisuke. Almost. "I didn't know that you thought of me like that." Jun said, about to go to tears, then sobered, remembering that this conversation wasn't about her. It was about Daisuke.

"Hey that was sneaky. Don't try and change the subject." Jun scolded, then lauded, "Listen I know we don't always get along Dai." She looked her younger sibling in the eyes, hoping the message would strike him down. "I may be your sister, but I love you Daisuke." She pleaded with the seemingly more arrogant redhead across the table.

She sighed and decided it would be best top revert to plan B. "All right you leave me with no choice." She said reaching in to her pocket to pull something out. Chibimon's ears perked up almost immediately. Her hands withdrew the golden wrapper as Daisuke's backpack let loose the flurry of the small blue dragon,  -namely Chibimon- whom raced out of the bag and into Jun's awaiting hand.

"So are you going to tell me or, will we let Mr.Twix do the talking." Daisuke gave her a look that could turn Dæmon to stone. Then he sighed, seeing as he had lost this battle as well. 

"All right." He said sighing. This was not going to be good.

~~~

_"Hmm oh yes you can move along Daisuke I already know that part." She shocked her sibling. "I just want to know…"… "Do you love him?" _

_"What who are you talking about?" Daisuke feigned innocence. _

_"I've spoken with Chibimon Dais. There's nothing he wouldn't say for the right amount of food. **Nothing."**_

_"I…" Dai began. When it became clear to her that he wasn't going to continue she laughed and embraced him like it was the end of the world. _

_"Oh Daisuke." She ardently sighed. "We're much more alike then you know." With that and a slight grin on her face she ran a hand through a tress of Daisuke's hair, giggled then sauntered into her room, without more then a the sound of the chime of the hall clock._

Daisuke could hardly believe what had just transpired here. In fact if someone else had told him he surely would of never believed it. He had shown her the letter. ** He had shown her the letter. He had handed over to her the parchment which had consumed  his soul for the past ****epoch.**

And what did she do. "She smiled and laughed." He said aloud, startling the blue mon who was still looking hungry after swallowing three times his body weight in one sitting. 

"I…" Dai stared down at the letter then he turned his gaze upon Chibimon and what he represented to him. The Digimon of the Digi-World. He couldn't let them be slaves. He then looked down at the blue D-3 which had made it's way into it's owners hands. It represented the Digi-World it's self; it also represented his friends and more importantly Ken. It's not their fault. I have no right to be mad at them. The are doing the right thing. I have to support them At the same time I love Ken, the enemy. But neither one seems more important then the other. Daisuke's friendship with the other and his love with Ken was equally balanced. Then he looked toward the door which held his sister. I have no right to be mad at her either. It isn't her fault I'm such a spoiled brat.  

And then it was if a piece of the ice and a piece of the fire had merged. No one was over the other. The bravado melted away and the annoyance burned up and became water. Water. He was not yet complete but perhaps this would be the beginnings of a trickle in his river. His true nature was starting to come out. His honesty.

He opened the letter deciding that whatever it contained, he would always fight **with his friends ****love Ken **and** his sister. Nothing would change that. He was tired of his fire being caught up in the ice. He needed peace he need tranquillity. He need his flow.  **

Chibimon told me that fate isn't a river. Daisuke sighed as he let his mind drift back to that day.

_"Fate isn't a river Daisuke. It's more like this. Fate is an empty piece of paper. You are the crayon the pen the pencil. You can do whatever you want on that page. You can draw write paint whatever. You can try to erase but you can never really do that. The people you meet are the colours you draw in along the way. Just think how boring life would be without colour. Dai." He looked up at me.  "It time to colour with the golden crayon." He paused for a moment. "The golden crayon of happiness."_

It was corny, it was stupid, it didn't even make much sense but, he was right. Absolutely right. He picked up his partner and gave the blue furball a scratch. "Thanks Chibimon. I think you mon get wiser each time you come back." Daisuke chuckled, and Chibimon just stared like he had no idea what he was talking about. 

He looked down at the letter. He was foolish to blame all of this on a letter. His epiphany was resolute. With a grin he did what he dreaded doing for so long. He picked up the letter and slowly but surely he opened it. Removing the fine vellum he stared at the fancy ink scrawl, and began to read.

"_Dearest Dai-chan,_

 __


	8. Hopefull Moon and Rising Tides

**Dedication**: In any case. As always all my fics are dedicated to Melissa Ford. All hail Melissa

Amassed Gatherers: Melissa, Melissa, Melissa !!!

lol, On with the fic, he he he bet all of you forgot about Takeru.

**_                                  Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_**

**_                                       by: Yamato Magna_**

**_               Chapter Eight: Hopeful Moon and Rising Tides_**

Takeru stared at his weakened partner. "…" Takeru said. Still unable to believe the events that had transpired before his very eyes in the last fifteen minutes.

He had since picked up his partner and cradled him in his arms, while the rookie was now too tired to remain conscious. 

Takeru stared down at his own D-Terminal and then back towards the others. They had long since gathered the ash gray rubble that was once the physical embodiment of love, hope, light, reliability, knowledge and sincerity. Since it was obvious that Takeru was in no mood to be spoken to and that Daisuke had either been denied access to the digital world or been captured by the Kaizer. The Digi-Destined were leaning towards the latter.

There was no way the digital world would deny them access, the only way one couldn't come in was if they didn't want to… He pushed those thoughts out of his head. That was impossible.

"What are you thinking Takeru?" Hikari asked him.

Takeru didn't answer, he had a lot of things on his mind at the moment. Like his partner, the other Digi-Destined, the Digi-Mentals, Daisuke and more over the Kaizer.

It was obvious that the Kaizer was behind all of this right. I mean it was simply logical. Who else would do such a thing. There were no evil Digimon around just one evil kid. It was a little sad really. To think that someone whom by all rights should have been protecting the Digi-World along side them was now their greatest enemy.

Somehow he had managed to block Daisuke entry to the digital world, destroy the Digi-Mentals on top of enslaving thousands of innocent digimon. How? How was he doing all this! It simply wasn't possible and yet here he was.

Things were happening to fast for Takeru. His vision blurred then his head became like a fog, the more he tried to clear it away and think straight again, the more it clouded over in agonizing pain. He just couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

"Takeru?" Hikari stood behind him suddenly. "You have an idea?" She asked soothingly, recognizing Takeru's  look of concentration. "Spill it, you know you can't keep anything from me Mr. Takashi." She smiled brightly at the blonde child of hope.

"It's Ken." His face went from a cheerful  nostalgia to a somber seriousness rarely seen on the leader of the moments face. "This increasing power of his." "It's beginning to worry me." He said quickly saying whatever first came to his head. What should I do should I tell her the truth. I think she's been through enough hardships for now. Maybe I should just keep this to myself. 

Suddenly Patamon jumped onto his shoulder while Hikari laid her hand on the other. "Takeru?" He began, "You can tell us." He pleaded with his blue eyes which were the mirror reflection of his partners sapphire orbs.  "If you can't trust us who can you?" He begged.

Takeru sighed. "Well the Digi-Mentals there of no use. We're trapped in the Digi-World which is rapidly being taken over by a maniacal eleven year old on a power trip. Not to mention our leader is ether incarcerated dead or…" Takeru couldn't  finish the last word to do so would be the same as committing treason himself.                

Wait what was he talking about; this wasn't war was it. Sometimes the lines of reality became blurred to him. When had this become a war? How long would they be fighting it? Would they win? What was the point? This world wasn't real was it. So what if it was destroyed. So a few people couldn't use computers. Who cares they need exercise anyway. I'm sure it would be better for the environment. When had he grown so much? Was the price for his power, friends, and partner, his youth and immaturity? If that was the case he would give them all back.

"Stop right there Takeru Takashi." He told himself quietly then thought. Don't you see how selfish you're being. Oh poor me I've got all these problems and  I'm not even in puberty yet. Why can't we just go home. Well I've got news for you it doesn't look like we'll be getting home any time soon so you might as well focus on what is important. The safety of your friends and Digi-World.

Takeru looked as though he was coming out of a trance and indeed he was. What had seemed like a few minutes of conversation was truly no more than the blink of an eye.

Takeru looked around at the party. They were all staring at him They were all counting on him. He couldn't let them down. I should say something. Takeru's fingers unconsciously touched his Digi-Mental in the same pocket as his D-Terminal.

"Let's move forward." He said at last. "We should see an old friend.  I know he must be here somewhere."

 Hikari looked up smiling. They had gotten through to him. Takeru was back. His indecision had caused her great worry-if only for a short while. But it now seemed as though things were gong to be all right. She drew in a breath and then turned around. She heard a high pitched whistling noise and then everything was serenely quiet.

The others all moved forward. Gatomon looked back. "Hikari," She began, "Aren't you coming." She let out a piercing shriek.

Hikari looked down at her chest and saw where the arrow had struck, the red of her blood clashing with the pink of her clothes. Then she laughed. A soft, warm, laughter. One filled with regret and great joy.        

Strange who would have though dying would feel this way.

Miyako looked around to see hundreds of mon she had never seen before, appear from nowhere and surround them. They were trapped; this whole thing had been one huge set up.

 Ken had lured them into thinking they were safe by sending the usual single mon and then… Miyako's mind abruptly forced to turn it's attention elsewhere as an arrow pierced her side, and she slowly sank to her knees and then…

Takeru let out a yell as the first arrow brushed passed him. He paid no attention and rushed immediately to Hikari's  side. Miraculously he made it to her side just she closed her eyes, her vision filling with the red of dying and then the black of death then…

there was nothing.


	9. Ripples Of Time

You thought I was done. No I finally saw a season 4 EP and I'm ready and rearing for more. So here's part nine of FIARD dedicated to Melissa Ford and everyone who ever read my fics. 

review my work. If you want. I don't own anything gere save the ideas.****

_Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_

_                                      by: Yamato Magna_

_                Chapter Nine: Ripples Of Time, Heart Of Hearts_

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
  


Daisuke stared up at Ken in his throne. Darkness and evil, love and light. What to do. He looked to Ken. He loved his friends though obviously not in the same way that he loved the one before him. He had shared experiences with them both good and bad. Though they had treated him unfairly sometimes, he was being to hard on them. Or was he… What was he thinking. If only he understood.

And what about Jun . She loved him. I think. I'm so confused. Lets start with the facts. The sky is blue, 1+1=2. You have red hair. You love your sister, your friends and Ken and you can't betray either one of them.

Ken glanced down at him almost whimsically causing Daisuke to have that butterfly feeling in his stomach once more. Ken… he loved him in a way none else could ever. That was simple unalterable truth. 

Takeru. Takeru taunted him teased him, touched him, fought with him. They had a different kind of relationship.

I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
  


 Iori. That kid doesn't have a disrespectful bone in his whole body he's never said one bad thing about anybody ever. Not even Ken or those kids.

Daisuke remembered fondly the first time he had met Iori. It was a few days before he met Takeru.

_"Shrimp give it up you don't stand a chance against us with that stick." An older boy with his hair dyed a puke green said. Laughing he began to nudge his partner on the left while the other on his right merely took a step back. Iori lowered his center of gravity as the boys rushed at him. Daisuke, who had only seen the little guy in the halls of his school and never even gave this kid a second thought, immediately jumped in to help. Taking the first blow in the jaw he stopped and delivered a well placed kick to the other boys knee cap sending him doubling over. Meanwhile the other boy recovered from the initial shock of the red heads immunity to his fist. He then charged at him from the other side of the alley. Daisuke summed up the situation in his head and simply dogged to the left of the slightly larger boy allowing him to make full contact with the wall behind him. Iori stood unwavering in his kendo stance as the two boys slowly got up and ran out of the alley leaving only raven hared boy in the alley with Iori and Daisuke._

_The last punk was a lot bigger then the others and obviously a lot smarter. He had waited until Daisuke got tired and then went after him. With a small smirk on his face he checked Daisuke into the wall and then kicked him square in the ribs sending him skidding across the alley. Iori still hadn't moved. "You should have just given in." Said the boy, "Now we will have to beat the crap out of you to." The boy swung his fist and that's when he made his move. With a loud yell and a swift movement of wood the boy who was more than twice Iori's size fell clutching his stomach. Iori shrugged and walked away, feeling strangely calm considering he had to resort to violence._

_He stopped when he came to Daisuke. He was struggling to get up. "How did you beat him he was like twice your size." He said as he accepted the offer of Ioris shoulder to get up. _

_"If you only look at people on the outside you'll never know true strength". He paused as Daisuke had now gotten up. "That's what my grandfather says" the young brunette paused "May I ask you two questions?" He said as politely as ever. Daisuke nodded , he could hardly refuse his request after what he had just seen him do. It was obvious that his grandfather was quite a sage man. "What is your name? And.." He paused "Why did you help me?"_

_The red head shrugged as he began  to start out of the alley. "It's wrong to pick on people because their a little different. I know. I've been the one in the corner. It's also just plain wrong to beat on people!" He said sternly staring the other boy directly in the face with a look that shocked him to the core._

_He walked down the street leaving the younger boy alone in the alley he had made in a few feet away when he stopped and turned around. Suddenly he burst into radiant smile." By the way my name is Daisuke" He called and the ran laughing down the street in a joyful way seen only in the youngest of hearts._

_"Daisuke.." he said to himself. What a strange fellow, yet. He got out of the alley and emerged into the sunlit sidewalk. There is definitely something about him._

_He walked off into the future with this encounter completely  forgotten by the time he arrived home._

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know  
  
__

That Iori. Such a dignified kid. Sage beyond years. Not like the others they're all so… I was going to say rude but now I'm not sure what I should say. Different, unique, special. Boy I sound like someone from one of those after special schools and yet, it's all true, that's how they are. In a less special sort of  way. 

Miyako she's so, outgoing and yet shy it's quite strange. Smart and yet so stupid… she'd definitely hit me if she heard me say that. That's what she did the first time we met. That's how we met actually. I still have the bruise to prove it.

_Run, run, gotta run, run faster damn it. Gotta run. Why did I stop to smell the roses? I'm so stupid who actually does that. Daisuke was running down the street to his elementary school. He was late again having decided to actually stop and sniff the roses, the result had not been the desired spiritual uplift instead it had resulted in several thorns and one big angry dog. And now thanks to his natural curiosity not to mention that other boys advice he was going to be late for school again._

_Daisuke ran blindly down the street, not caring where or when he was going as long as he got there before the bell. Daisuke was running with his head down on the street not looking where he was going   until…Crash!!! _

_"Hey watch it ! My glasses!"_

_Daisuke's brakes, as far as he was concerned, was anything in his way. Unfortunately the lavender headed girl in front of him did not agree with this particular method. Looking up he could clearly se the girl bending over to pick up her glasses. "Um I'm sorry." Daisuke tried to apologize and run at the same time._

_"Hey wait a minute." _

_Daisuke stopped in his tracks which was not more the a foot away from where she was. _

_"You think you can just hit and run!" She placed her hands on her hips Daisuke tried to take a step back only to find himself paralyzed by the girls glare. "That's a crime, I could have you thrown in jail for something like this." Tilting her head she said, "Come here.", as the suns rays reflected off of her glasses. _

_Hesitantly taking one step forward Daisuke winced as the girl delivered a cutting blow to his left shoulder blade. "Oww! What was that for?" He asked instantly regretting it._

_"What do you think it's for! For running into me! Did you forget already, are you slow or something." The girl droned on as Daisuke began to zone out. "Hey are you listening to me." Daisuke received another blow on his other shoulder blade. "Geez the least you can do is pay attention not only are you stupid you're also rude." Sighing she turned around and muttered something but before Daisuke could creep away she turned around and extended he hand. _

_Daisuke shuddered back expecting another blow. "My name is Miyako Inoue." _

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
__

_Daisuke was confused. What was she doing, first she's trying to punch my arms off and now? "What is this some kind of trick I said  was sorry."_

_Steeping forward Miyako grabbed Daisuke's hand and shook it firmly. "You hit me and I hit you." She smiled "Now were even."_

_"Even but you, and, hey…"Daisuke sighed "My name is Daisuke Motomiya. Pleased to meet you."_

_"Well enough pleasantries, I'm late for school. Maybe I'll see you around again Daisuke Motomiya." The girl took off down the street tearing down the pavement in the direction of Daisuke elementary school. Hey wait a minute. Does she go to my school. _

_Daisuke walked along the path to his school completely forgetting whatever rush he was in , by the time he arrived at the school the gate had been closed and locked. Looking up at the clock Daisuke saw it was 9:15. He was forty five minutes late. Sighing he crouched down in front of the gates. It was going to be a very long day._

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

Daisuke had opened and read the letter. He had read the words written and those not written. It was time to make a decision. It was either Ken or everything else. Was he willing to make such a sacrifice for Ken. For someone like Ken, no for someone like the Kaizer. To be with him was to lose everything else. Jun, Iori, Hikari, Miyako, Takeru. Takeru. Ha Now there was a weird one. _Daisuke had just turned the corner when he bumped into another person. He had decided to fake sick rather then come late to school today. One more tardy would result in a parent teacher meeting. He would much rather have to forge a truancy report than that. _

_This time the blond he bumped into didn't go flying into the pavement. "Hey watch it buddy." Daisuke said to the yellow and blue shirt in front of him._

_"0h sorry." The blond scratched his hair underneath an odd hat. "It was my fault, I should of been paying closer attention to where I was going."_

_"Yeah that's right you should be more…" Daisuke looked up to face the stranger. It was the boy. The boy from Hikari's photo. Takeru. _

_"Hey you okay?" Takeru asked when Daisuke stopped in mid-sentence. Maybe he had hit him harder then he thought. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." The other boy replied. Deciding to play dumb he pretended not to know the would-be stranger. _

_"Say do I know you?" Takeru asked. "You seem really familiar." In fact he reminded him a lot of Taichi. Taichi, what was he supposed to do again. Oh yeah he was on his way to see Hikari. He had just moved into the neighborhood and would be attending school the following Monday. Seeing as today was Friday he had plenty of free time to his name._

_"No that's impossible we've never met before." Daisuke lied slapping a cheery mask on. At least you don't know me._

_"Well I'm due to meet someone so sorry I can't stay and," Takeru looked down at his watch. It was only 10:30 Hikari would still be in school at this time. Why had he gotten up so early then. "On second thought my _name's_ Takashi Takeru, what's yours?" The blond stretched out his hand._

_Daisuke was getting a feeling of De Ja Vous. How many people had he met in the past week. About five. The brunette, the girl from this morning, Hikari, that **other boy, and now Takeru. This is really…weird.**_

_"My name is Motomiya Daisuke. Pleased to meet you."_

_"Well Daisuke I'm not gong to be doing anything for the next couple of hours sooo." Takeru left the invitation incomplete hoping that the red-head would pick it up._

_Was this an invitation, why didn't he just come out and say it. "Sure," He agreed "I know all the best places in town. Did you just move here. Where are you from? Do you have any brothers?" Daisuke continued to ask a bunch of questions he already knew the answers to.  "A girlfriend?" Takeru blushed at that particular question "What, a boyfriend maybe?" Daisuke laughed along with Takeru._

_He didn't know how close he was to the truth. His and Hikari's brother were practically married so they might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend, even if they hadn't said anything about it yet. Laughing he put his arm around Daisuke's shoulder._

_The day flew by quickly. First the arcade then the mall, then the libraries- at Daisuke's insistence- and finally at a juice bar where the two were racing to gulp down milkshakes. _

_"I win URRPPPP!" Daisuke burped._

_"You sure do Daisuke." Takeru laughed. He had had more fun then he had ever had with any one else ever. It wasn't that he didn't like the others. It was just the age barrier. At his old school he always felt as though he couldn't share with the other kids but Daisuke was different. It was just like him and Hikari, except of course without the attraction._

_Hikari Oh shit. He had completely forgotten. It was 5:10 p.m. "Daisuke I have to go." He said leaving a twenty -more then enough to cover both halves of the bill- "If you're ever in the area feel free to drop by. By the way Daisuke I had a great time today." Dashing out of the door he caught a glimpse of a genuine smile. It would probably be the only one he would ever see._

_As Takeru ran to the Yagami residence to see Hikari one thing grasped at his mind Hikari's supposed to be in school today. Why wasn't Daisuke in school? Sighing he brushed the encounter off as a fluke. It was too bad though. He really liked that kid._

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Daisuke looked up at Ken and wished that he hadn't left V-mon at home with Jun. It was just then he realized something. Something everyone has to ask themselves "What does my heart say?"

He closed his eyes and he could see Chibimon standing there in a green grassy field in the digi-world. "Daisuke I'm so glad you came." The blue ball of fluff giggled. Wait a minute if this is the digital world why wasn't he V-mon.

Suddenly the world became sandy, he could hear the birds above him and the waves beneath him, when he blinked his eyes he was on a beach and there standing in front of him was the rookie V-mon. He snapped his fingers and Daisuke's D-Terminal and D-3 appeared. The digimentals shot out of them and both hit him at once. A blinding flash of light forced him to close his eyes. When he opened them he was in his room. Chibimon on the floor. This was from before. He saw himself, this was his memory. 

_"But you said digi-world. You can't go alone there lot's of evil digimon and the KAIZER'S SALVES." He paused and then started again "You can't go alone Daisuke, where are the others, answer me ."  _

_"The others aren't coming. He only wants me, it'll  be just the two of us no slaves, spires or emperors."_

A familiar voice echoed through his head. 

**_Will it really be like that?_**

_"Why do Digimon Digivolve." _

_"To protect others, why else? That's why I digivolve." _

_"What if there were no humans then why." Chibimon stared at his partner dumbfounded._

**_Why do humans grow old?_**

_"Fate Isn't a river Daisuke, It's more like this. Fate is an empty piece of paper. You are the crayon the pen the pencil. You can do whatever you want on that page. You can draw write paint whatever. You can try to erase but you can never really do that. The people you meet are the colours you draw in along the way. Just think how boring life would be without colour. Dai." He looked up at me.  "It time to colour with the golden crayon." He paused for a moment. "The golden crayon of happiness."_

**_Isn't it time for you to stop tracing?_**

Daisuke screamed out loud. "Who are you what do you want?" Daisuke took a step forward only to have the other take an equal step back. "Come here!" Daisuke yelled "Stop playing games with me!"

"But that's what I do best. It's all I know how to do as long as you keep lying to yourself." Daisuke stepped forward, the lights revealing the shadowed figure.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

It was himself. The voice that was so familiar was his own. No wait, it was his hearts. It was his heart. The light intensified until he could no longer see anything at all. "Wait!" Daisuke yelled to his own Eros counterpart. "I only want you to tell me the truth from now on." Daisuke whispered.

He was back in his room. Across from him was his digi-mon. All four of them. Raidramon, Flamedramon, V-mon and Chibimon. "I," Daisuke paused then held his hand out to Raidramon. The storm of friendship. "What should I do?"

"He convinced you that Agumon was just another Digi-mon. You're pleas had no effect on him. Your friends were heartbroken by their loss. They thought they had lost you and Agumon forever. They cared enough to try and help you through it whatever way they knew how. That is true friendship." Raidramon growled as Daisuke drew his hand away and took a step back.

Going to the left he placed a hand on top of V-mon's head. 

"That day you said that there was no we just you. That really hurt ya'know. But I didn't say anything because I'm your friend Daisuke and I'm more then you're Digimon. I'm a part of you and I love you. Please don't let anyone separate us ever." V-mon gazed up at him as he removed his hand and took a step back.

It was Flamedramons turn. He placed a hand on his hard bicep.

Daisuke. You know you can't fight it. But you have to try anyway because it is who you are. It is your destiny to fight and defeat the Kaizer. I know that the need to do so burns deep within your soul, but I also know your love for him burns brightly as well. Remember courage without strength is just rash judgment.

The words struck a deep cord with him as he faltered back. Only Chibimon was left. He bent down and placed a finger on his head.

"Daisuke no matter what always listen to your heart and remember who really loves and who you're real friends are." Chibimon giggled as he jumped into Daisuke's open arms. "Remember I'll love you no matter what!"

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?

Daisuke was back in the throne room. He was standing in front of the Kaizer in his leather outfit. He remained quiet. Though only seconds had passed, for him it was an eternity. In the silence of his mind he could hear his heart clearly. It only spoke the truth. The other part of his soul agreed with him even though he was nowhere in sight anymore.

Opening his mouth he knew that after he spoke these words anything could happen. He could be killed or tortured in thousands of ways or…

"Well Dai-chan?" The Kaizer was lying in his chair a come and get me look on his face. He already knew what Daisuke would say. There was no way anyone could ever say no to him.

"Kaizer." Daisuke said quietly pushing a button on his D-3 causing the leather out fit to defragment leaving only his usual digital world outfit behind. "I will not let you hurt my friends or my love anymore." He took a step up his open palms turning into fists. "I'll stop you so me and Ken can be together."  He took another step. "This is for you Ken.", he whispered to himself as he ran up the stairs towards him, taking only breaths leaving only ripples.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts__


	10. Drops Of Destiny

**Authors Note:** The only reason I didn't write about Ken's first time in the digi-world is cause I have no idea what happened with him Wormmon and Ryo the digimon King. Something about Millenniumon.

**Legal Disclaimer: **If I owed the show believe me all that owikawa trash would never have seen the light of day. Not to mention it would be rated NC-17. The song 'Damaged" is sung by TLC. Go buy all their albums right now Them and Norah Jones. Go Go . Right after this fic.

**Dedication: **To Melissa Ford without whom none of this would be possible and Allekto for being the first to read this.

**_Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_**

**_by: Yamato Magna_**

**_Chapter Ten: Drops Of Destiny_**

_I know I'm kinda strange to you sometimes_

_don't always say what's on my mind_

_you know that I've been hurt by some guy_

_but I don't wanna mess up this time_

My name is Ken Ichijouji.

_Drip. Drip._

I am, no, I created the Digimon Emperor. I was manipulated by fate. It twisted me into the monster I am today. Sweeping me along it's current I was barely conscious of what  was becoming and now it is too late. The Kaizer is the one on the outside now and I am the one trapped within.

_Drip. Drip._

It all started when my older brother Osamu died. He left me to carry on his burden of being twice the Digi-Destined  am. It was my destiny to become the digidestined of kindness, it was his to become the Kaizer. Now here I am with only my memories to keep me warm inside the steel cage of my own creation, of my own mind.

_Drip._

_"This is mine now. Nobody can ever take this away from me now."_

_Drip._

Oh how I wish someone could take this away from me. I wish he could come and take it all from me. Him, no, not Osamu. He s dead. I would not ask him to become the Kaizer so I may be free. There exists only one who can stop this Kaizer. Motomiya Daisuke. 

_Drip._

_The Kaizer walked coolly down the street, his portrait of a genius cut to the t. None would ever suspect me, a mild mannered polite, everyday genius, of being one of the most sick and twisted beings in existence. He had everything he wanted. He practically had the digital world under his thumb and except for a few rebel rookies he would have the whole world conquered by next week. His pans for control spires were neatly interrupted when a sulking redhead caroused down the side walk._

_Drip._

That is when it happened. For the first time in so long I was free. Free to do whatever I chose. It was easy for me to choose him.

_Drip._

_Ken looked across the street at the huffing redhead. He had stopped against a signpost to catch his breath. This was his chance. Cautiously crossed the overpass and took a place behind the boy in khaki's. "Are you in a hurry?" Ken spoke in a cool and clear voice all his own._

_The other boy whipped around quickly. "Yeah what's it to you." He said in an arrogant tone of voice. Then his demeanor softened slightly "I'm sorry I guess that was kinda rude." He said brushing his hand through his red hair._

_To Ken everything about him screamed perfection. His eyes, his skin, his hair. Ken was almost overwhelmed. It had been so long since he had ever felt anything himself. "So why are you in such a rush?" He asked quietly keeping his eyes downcast._

_And I really really really care_

_and I really really really want you_

_and I think I'm kinda scared_

_ cause I don't wanna lose you_

_"I'm late again." He sighed. They were probably gonna kick him out this time. This was his fifth late._

_Ken looked down at his stylish watch. The Kaizer had chosen it. It read 4:30 pm. "Late for what?" He asked again his inquisitive side getting the better of him. _

_"For my journalism class." The redhead mumbled._

_"What's that?" He asked unable to hear the others low whisper._

_"My journalism class." He mumbled again unable to look the other in the eyes._

_"What?" Ken said a bit louder._

_"My journalism class!" Daisuke practically screamed. Some people passing by began to turn their heads as the turned the street._

_Ken stared back dumbfounded almost to laughter. "Journalism class." He laughed unable to hold it back._

_"You see everyone laughs when  tell them that." He muttered turning around and clenching his fists._

_"No it's not that." Ken couldn't believe he had already hurt the others felling. He really didn't mean to. "I don't think it's funny it's just. I thought it was funny how you seem to be keeping it a secret." He laughed a bit ore then stopped as he saw the look on the other boys face harden._

_"Yeah I guess you're right Daisuke sad, laughing along with the other boy. "It is pretty silly." He started down at the ground. 'It still hurt though." He mock pouted._

_If you're really really really there_

_then maybe you can hang through_

_I hope you understand_

_it's nothing to you_

_"Sorry." He said solemnly unable to tell the difference between his real and false emotions._

_"Hey, don't worry about it." He said putting his arm around the other boys shoulder. "So now that you know one of my deep dark shameful secrets, it's time for me to know some of yours." He smirked as the blush on Ken's cheeks heightened._

_"A secret about me." Ken stuttered._

_My hearts at a low _

_I'm so much to manage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged_

_ There would be no harm in telling this boy. Something about him ad drawn Ken to him. He knew he could trust him and yet. "I'm a cat person." Ken smiled. As if on cue a kitten stuck it's head out from a new by dumpster. Ken meowed and the kitten rushed into his open arms. "There there kitty." He said rubbing noses with the adorable ball of marmalade in his hands._

_"Wow you really are a cat person." Daisuke commented taking a step closer to Ken and the kitten._

_"Here you take her. Cats are really very gentle once you get to know them…just like me." He whispered as Daisuke took the cat from his arms._

_"Well maybe gentle isn't quite the right word." Daisuke said as the cat finished his business on Daisuke's shirt and jumped beside Ken's legs purring, only to be picked up again by his waiting arms. "Oh great now I'm even more tardy then I was before." He said beginning to turn around and run._

_"You really ought to learn to be more like this little one" Ken said referring to the kitten as he continued to pet it's fur._

_"I'm already as cute as can be, that cat's no competition. Besides it'll only be cute for another seven years whereas I'll get sixty easy." He smirked at the chuckling bluenette. _

_"No." Ken chuckled. "I mean you're demeanor, you need to relax and not sweat the small stuff. You need to stop and smell the roses." Ken said smiling._

_This did not go unnoticed by the redhead. He wasn't smirking or giggling, he was smiling,. Even though he had ever met the other before he knew that this was something rare. "Wow, you've got a great smile. You should do that more often." Ken blushed and put the kitten down, only to have it wrap around his legs. "I have to go." Daisuke blushed as he began to walk  slowly away from the other boy._

_"Hey wait I didn't get your name." Ken called out._

_"Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke."_

_I'm falling in love_

_there's one disadvantage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged_

_Drip._

It was over then. The fire of my life had come and gone just like that. I sometimes wonder what would have happened If I had brought him to the digital world. Do you think it would have freed me from the Kaizer's grip. I doubt it. He probably would have used him against me. I guess it's a good thing I never saw him again since then. I never saw him again but the Kaizer.

_Drip._

_The cold grin of the Emperor returned to his face as he felt something warm around his legs. "Wormmon get away from…" The Kaizer looked down to find a small orange tabby by his feet. The cat took one look at his face and broke into a dead run. She had seen that look on the face of a previous owner. A sharp  kick landed her right back in the dumpster from which she had crawled out of. "Nobody touches me without my permission." He said going to check his reflection in the mirror of a nearby glass display case. "Motomiya Daisuke." He sneered. "You're mine."_

_I might look through you're stuff_

_for what I don't want to find_

_or I might just set you up_

_to see if you're all mine_

_I'm a little paranoid_

_for what I've been through_

_you don't know what you got yourself into_

_Drip._

That was so long ago it seems. Of course trapped within here I have no real perception of time. What is time other then a way to count the superficiality of man inability to conquer mortality. One day I'll say something like that and everyone will just laugh with me. That will be the day I… I'm… free.

_Drip. Drip._

It was a warm summer night when me and my brother were out on the balcony. Mama and Papa were asleep after diner and Osamu woke me up to saying that he had something to show me. I hate him so much.

_Drip._

_"Sometimes I wish… that he would just… disappear."_

_My hearts at a low_

_I'm so much to manage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged_

_Drip._

I was just jealous. I loved him, he was my brother.

_Drip._

_"Mama Papa where's Sam?"_

_Drip._

It was my fault I wished for it to happen. It's all my fault. That night on the balcony, he lied to me. He said I was kind and gentle. Wormmon said that too. They were both just telling me what I wanted to hear. Ryo. I can barely remember my first time in the Digi-World. My thoughts keep drifting back to my family, and Sam.

_Drip._

_"Oh wow, that's huge Sam." Ken said gawking at the soap bubble floating in front of him. _

_"Don't mention it Ken-chan." He said as he blew another bubble. "Here you try. Just blow like this.' He said blowing into the straw creating another huge bubble. It wavered into the air ad then popped in a matter of seconds._

_Drip._

Sam always used to prepare the soapy water ad cut the straws. His bubbles were always so big and beautiful and mine were always so small. It was easy for anyone to see only his and overlook mine. I was so jealous. And then…

_Drip._

_"Wow Ken. That's great and on you're first try to. It took me a really long time to get the hand of this." The older bluenette said._

_"Really." The young Ken asked, unable to believe that something didn't come naturally to his  perfect older brother._

_"Yeah, really." He said softly. "You put your heart into it and you blow kind and gently. I always blow to hard and mine pop. Don't ever lose that kindness. Ken. Kenny-boy." He laughed as he scooped up his little brother into a big hug._

_Drip._

It's too late. I've already lost it. Without it, without him I'm worthless. I've got nothing to offer anyone. But I did once, a long time ago, with Grandma.

_Drip. Drip._

_Grandma… I miss her. I'm not sure why I was thinking of her but, I am. I remember her stories. The moral. Wait, they're wasn't any moral. Maybe that **was** what I liked about them. There was never any point. No wonder they sold so well. Easy reading. I'm a little embarrassed to say I liked them but, then again I was only 4._

_Drip._

_I'm falling in love_

_there's one disadvantage_

_I think you should know_

_that I've been damaged_

"Then the kind hearted maiden kneeled down on the blood drench… red grass and prayed to the pheonix and the dragon to be saved from the dark-crested demon. Then the valiant and courageous-"

"Grandmama-chan what does courageous mean?" The large innocent violet eyes peered up at the family member he'd inherited them from. "Courageous? It means you have courage. That means…well it means facing things head on and not backing down." She looked down at Ken. "But most of all it means listening to your heart."

Listening to your heart? I can't wait for my heart to talking to me.

"Then with a swing of his mighty sword the courageous prince decapitat erm… slayed the demon using the powers of kindness and honesty, the pure maiden and the valiant warrior prince rode off into the sunset."

"Grandmama-chan that was wonderful." He hugged her knees tightly. "Do you think a prince will ever come and save me?" Ken asked.

"Don't you mean 'do you think I'll ever get to save a pure maiden?'?"

Ken shook his head no.

"Hmm. Do me a favor okay." Ken nodded, "Don't tell Mama-chan and Papa-chan what we just talked about okay."

_Drip._

It was a good thing that she told me that last bit. Otherwise I would have gone right up to my parents saying something stupid just like that. "Hey mama when's my cute hottie boyfriend gonna come save me."

Yeah I can just see all sorts of complications. I remember what happened next though. It was my bedtime and I wanted to sneak out to see Grandma because she had never answered my question.               

_Drip._

_"Grandmama-chan" Ken took a small step out of the room. "Are you out there?" Ken called. Taking in the silence for a moment he stepped forward into the now dimly lit room. "Is anyone out here." Ken stumbled onto the big rocking chair that his grandmother had sat in. "The book." His little eyes lit up as his face change from one of fear to joy and then back to fear again. The book, it was, horrible. Ken opened up to where the red mark was. It wasn't the last page in the book. The pictures. A blue haired maiden in a white dress with a strange rose c                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                hing, it was so scary it looked like it would come out of the book. Quickly he turned to the next page._

_This page was just like he had imagined it. A beautiful sunset and the maiden and the samurai are riding off together on a…dragon. It was too weird. All of the other monsters and people were gone along with the black thing. This was supposed to be the happy ending but wait, there were still more pages left._

_On the next page, the black thing, it was back, it had a huge hole in it but it still got up. On the next page the warrior and the black thing were fighting again but it looked like the black thing was gonna win. The next one, the warrior. There was red stuff coming out of his hand that he was holding onto his stomach The black thing looked like it was laughing. The third last page, the maiden stood up, a look in her violet eyes. Ken had seen that somewhere before. She was saying something and seemed to be gathering here strength. Ken turned to the final pages. _

_"What!" He said aloud. The pages were torn out. This wasn't far he had waited so long-at least it seemed so to him- to read this. Sighing he went back to bed as he heard shuffling in his parents room. If he was caught nosing through his Grandmama's stuff he would get in big trouble. He would remember to ask Grandmama in the morning. Ken yawned. In the morning… right after I get some sleep._

_And I really really really want you_

_and I think I'm kind of scared_

_cause I don't want to lose you_

_Drip._

It was funny. The very next day, was the day I first went to the digital world. The day I got my digi-vice. The day this all started.

_Drip. Drip._

It's all right though. I know how the story must end. The maiden takes all her strength and with her last ounce of energy… she's killed by the demon. Then on the last page he throws her corpse on top of his and they rot. Happily ever after. I sure hope Daisuke isn't my prince. Daisuke my Daisuke. My courageous warrior, I'm waiting for you. I'm praying for you to come, and save me from my watery caged nightmare.

As Ken continued to drift through his mind, a small prayer echoed through it's recesses. Never to be heard by waking ears. 


	11. Shattered Calm Melting Hearts

**Authors Note:** Err don't ask why I chose to add the first season cause I just don't know my three muses where whispering at me again.

**Legal Disclaimer: **If I owned the show believe me all that owikawa trash would never have seen the light of day. Not to mention it would be rated NC-17. Sue me and die a very slow and painful death after a long and fulfilling death.

**Dedication: **To Melissa Ford without whom none of this would be possible and Allekto for being the first to read this.

**_Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_**

**_By: Yamato Magna_**

**_Chapter Eleven: Shattered Calm, Melting Hearts_**

_A pale hand slowly knocks on the door. Clenching and unclenching her fists Miyako Inoue's lavender hair shakes quickly along with the rest of her body. She was nervous, something that she barely knew before she met this woman. It seemed that everything was nothing but shadow before her kind light had opened the door and_

_"Oh hey Miyako C'mon in." The cheery brunette appreciatively waived her in. "She's been completely miserable without you." Taichi Yagami said as he ushered the other Digi-Destined into the apartment. "Our parents aren't here and I'm about to leave to see Yama so you two will have the whole place to yourselves." Miyako only nodded through her girlfriend's brothers entire speech._

_Before she and Hikari had been an item she had had no problem holding up a conversation with the elder Digi-Destined leader. Now however she couldn't seem to find the words. "All right, all right." She finally mumbled out._

_"Wow she must be a really good kisser." Taichi exclaimed_

_"What makes you say that?" Miyako said a bit shocked at this unprecedented outburst._

_"The way you have your lips puckered, either you're saving them for her or-" The brunette left the sentence unfinished as he looked down at his watch "Shit I'm gonna be late, Hikari's in her room and I got to go. Help yourselves to anything you want, but stay away from anything that looks healthy." He mused as he left a cheesy grin and a wave then tore down the hallway._

_Miyako let out the huge breath she was holding. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt embarrassed to speak of her relationship, even though it was common knowledge to the other digidestined -except Daisuke- she hated to be the topic of secret conversations or rumors. She had been hurt before and wasn't about to be hurt again. Slowly she took of her shoes and put on the convenient pair of house slippers while quietly trying to sneak across the floor, however, the slippers seemed to have the opposite idea as every move she made resulted in a "squeak squeak" from the footwear._

_By the time she reached her friends door she had already made enough noise as to wake up a herd of elephants. She wasn't surprised as Hikari was standing there waiting for her. Immediately upon opening the door the brunette through her into her arms and embraced her tightly, a gesture that the other girl returned eagerly._

_"Miya-chan" The words practically bounced out of her mouth. All around her the colours were spinning as if in a haze. She smiled emphatically. "Thank you for the surprise." She said softly as she leaned her head against the others shoulder, while the glasses donned Digi-Destined lead them towards the other girls bed._

_Miyako sighed, "You always know just what to do don't you?" She cried quietly to herself._

_Hikari looked up a bit startled. "Miya are you okay?"_

_"No I'm not okay! " She screamed most vehemently "But how would you know everything for you is so perfect, perfect hair perfect grades, perfect breasts, perfect everything. How would you know how it feels, you don't know anything."_

_"Miya that's not true I-"_

_Miyako cut her off abruptly. "You what, just shut up cause you don't know anything!" She quickly tore out of the room whipping her face causing her glasses to fly off and shatter on the floor. Piece by piece after impact as the glass on the inside broke leaving the frame intact. The last fragile piece came crashing down as Miyako slammed the door with a heart wrenching crash, and with it the glass and Hikari's heart completely shattered._

_The brunette only sat there, stunned and heartbroken, her soul like the glass, cloudy, irresolute and crushed. _

_Miyako snapped her eyes open. Her now disheveled hair colliding with her already disturbed vision.  Taking off her glasses she rubbed them on her sleeve before once again rubbing here eyes. This couldn't be right, could it?_

_Where was she? This room. It looked, familiar and yet. She quickly put on her eye apparel. And opened her eyes fully for the firs time. "Wait a minute, this is my room." The realization still took a few minutes to sink in. She was in her room, in her bed surrounded by her sheets and comforters. She wasn't in digi-world, there was no forest no attackers, no enemy Digimon no Digimon at all. No digimon? That couldn't be right. She looked around feverently for the pink little in-training ball of fluff. _

_"Haw," Her voice faltered unrepentantly "Hawkmon?" Slowly she attempted to get out of bed only to trip on the long flowing nightgown that was trying to choke her legs. Muttering a quick ouch under her breath she quickly got up and opened the door. "Momoue?" She called sticking her head out of the door. Silence, Nothing, not even an echo. It was creepy. In a place like hers one would grow to expect a dim chatter at all times. There was nothing, nothing at all._

_Creeping out of the door she slowly and hesitantly walked down the hall. It seemed as though the whole world was nothing more than freshly frozen ice, more than willing to break at a moments notice. In the living room there was none. There was no note on the fridge, no messy college papers, no half eaten leftovers, no buzzing television. It was, it was. Great! Not giving it a second thought she immediately ran down the rest of the hall and jumped onto the couch. Laughing as she landed in a huge heap she immediately got up and stretched her arms and legs. Finally she had some time to herself in her place. It wasn't that she didn't love her family it was just that things were always so crowded she had almost no personal space._

_Deciding that a quick dance would be the best way to celebrate her newfound if not temporary freedom she grabbed the neatly placed remote and pointed it towards the stereo system. Click. Nothing. Click. Click. Nothing again. Miyako looked down at the remote. Removing the back a quick inspection told her that the batteries must be dead. Not letting that stop her she simply made her way over to the stereo and flicked the on switch. Nothing. Beginning to get a little flustered she checked the back and saw that t was indeed plugged in. There was light so there couldn't have been a power failure. Sighing se chalked t up to technical malfunction and waked over to the TV. Click. Nothing. Now she was getting scared._

_Taking a nervous step back she crashed and landed on the glass coffee table shattering it. Painfully she took a large chunk of glass out from where it had lodged into her back and removed her hand only to find something to add to her slowly rising horror. The golden frames where asserted photos of her family were, were empty. Only empty frames and broken bloody glass were left. Hesitantly arising she caught herself before she steeped into a large shard of glass._

_Looking over her apartment she located the phone about to cal her mother downstairs. Slowly she reached for the phone while navigating through shards of broken glass. She dialed in the number. There was nothing. It was starting to become even more invidious. The phone was connected, the line was paid, there was electricity there was, wait a minute. That was it there was no power. That had to be it, it was the only explanation. Calmly she patted herself on the back only to realize that it wasn't the smartest idea considering what had been lodged in there only a few minutes ago. The sharp and moist pains reminded her to bandage the wound right away. _

_Carefully making her way to the bathroom she flipped the light switch and walked down the halls. Staring absently down the hall things seemed to fall into place. The light, it was already one. There was light everywhere. She looked up only to find the lights off and looking brand new. Taking a few steps back she flipped the switches on the wall feverently only to witness no difference in the amount of illumination. The light it, was coming from, within herself._

"Hawkmon!" She screamed aloud as a sudden cold wave hit her and like a vacuum the light seemed to manifest itself without of her body and suck herein. Blinding her when the light had faded she found she was naked and curled into a fetal position. "Where?" she asked calmly as the light immediately rushed back into her body leaving her with a shattering sound, not unlike that of gals.

Miyako awoke with a start. Snapping her neck up she immediately regretted the decision as she bumped it into the wall she was propped up against. Rubbing her eyes underneath her glasses she immediately put her arms to the task of searching all about her back for any wounds. Nothing. For once those word meant something positive to her. There was no wound. Folding her hands across her chest she instantly found what a mistake that was. A huge spine splitting pain crawled up her left side completely registering with every muscle group along the way. 

"FUCK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Miyako wasn't the kind of person to get angry easily but that pain had stuck her on an emotional level. It signified something. She had to be sure. Lifting up her shirt cautiously  she saw the large only now healing gash. It was where the arrow had struck her. Laced with some sort of poison no doubt. It had happened then, Daisuke, the ambush, everything.

"Miyako, do you mind not using such foul language?" An accented voice called from another corner of the cell. "Hahaha, foul you get it because I'm a bird." The Digimon laughed at it's own stale joke.

"Hawkmon, Is that you?" She whipped her head around , slower this time not hitting her head against the wall as she saw the winged creature come into the dim light that dawned in on the two from the high barred window. "Of course it's you, who else would make such a bad bird joke?" Immediately she brightened and stood up for the first time making in the full sights of her surroundings. The cell was small and cubed, 10x10. Made out of brick it was damp and the air seemed moist and dry at the same time. The only light came through from the small barred window. The digi-moons rays illuminated a small cot of a bed a huge surprise to Miyako as, Wait a minute. Her brain immediately did a double take as she looked from the cot back to the window. Moonlight, then that must mean. "It's night and we haven't returned yet." Miyako whispered quietly.

"Actually… it's been three nights Miyako." The birdmon seemed to look down at this. 

"Three?" She whispered to herself.

"Yes you have been knocked out ever since, well ever since you were shot." Hawkmon took a step closer as he said this and Miyako seemed to tremble.

"Three nights, three well that's okay I mean if we've been here so long the others are bound to come looking for us and then they'll." She stopped as Hawkmon's cool voice interrupted her yet again.

"They, Miyako, remember the Black Towers, they stop normal digivolution, they tried but they." He left the sentence unfinished.

"What are you saying, are you trying to tell me-"

"Ken left this." Hawkmon gestured to what was acting as a blanket on the cot. A green jacket. Opening the jacket she nearly burst into tears as she read the label on the jacket. Sora Takenouchi. 

This just couldn't be, it was worse then, anything she could possibly "AHHHHHH!" The sound resonated throughout the dungeons. It was a familiar voice, she remembered, hearing it laughing, cheering, yelling screaming and, crying. Crying at her. 

"Hikari." she whispered the name softly. "HIKARI!"


	12. Misty Intuition

**Authors Note: **What can I say, my three muses are out to get me.  

**Legal Disclaimer: **If I owed the show believe me all that owikawa trash would never have seen the light of day. Not to mention it would be rated NC-17. Thank you Belva Plain for your novels. I don't own those either.

**Dedication: **To Melissa Ford without whom none of this would be possible and Allekto for being the first to read this.

**_Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_**

**_by: Yamato Magna_**

**_Chapter Twelve:  Misty Intuition_**

**__**

_Dearest Dai-Chan,_

_Do you know you are everything to me?_

_Wherever I am, alone or in a crowd there is a part of my mind that is always aware of you._

_As clearly as if you were speaking to me, I hear your lovely voice._

_In the darkness, I see your courageous eyes and that one sided curve of your lips when you laugh._

We've had so little time together, only a few weeks,  and yet I know you as if I had known you all my life.

You have my total trust, and I hope, I know, I have yours. It's my last thought before I sleep and the first before I wake.

_Ken Ichijouji_

_The Digimon Kaizer_

Daisuke awoke on the plush bed. His head felt like someone had left him in for an extra rinse cycle. The room, it was familiar. It was Ken's room. The black satin sheets and the Victorian dressers were an odd but soothing match. The wide rectangular room stretched far as the eye can see. Marble walls and floors; with a large full length mirror in one corner beside a large a cabinet holding undoubtedly more clothes. Finally a small desktop computer adorned the last wall. 

The empty spaces above the aforementioned apparel were full of paintings. Oil, watercolour's photographs. There was no specific theme they weren't by the same artist none of them even had the same kind of scenery. It seemed as though Ken or more likely the Kaizer had picked them at random.

Quietly stretching his arms and legs he quickly realized something. He was naked. Grasping the covers he quickly draped them over him as his eyes wandered over the room looking for any shard of clothing. There was nothing. Not a piece in sight. Starting to feel the blood rise and go straight to his ears he immediately jumped up and began searching deftly for any sort of clothes. He stopped as he reached the closet as what he saw caused his jaw to drop.

Leather. The closet was full of leather. Jackets, leggings vests, and other unmentionables that caused the blood that was formerly stored in his ears to rush elsewhere. Daisuke sifted throughout the wardrobe to see if there was anything appropriate. "What's this?" He nearly jumped back when he uncovered the forlorn item. "A PVC!?" What was the Kaiser doing with his free time. 

Daisuke quickly shut the door wiping the newly acquired sweat from his brow. Calmly pulling the sheets he made his way over to the dresser on the side of the bed. The clothes in here were even worse, but, sighing Daisuke swallowed his pride and found the blue pants and matching shirt. Another drawer revealed shoes and a cape which he refused to put on. Daisuke sighed as he smoothed out all the wrinkles and was about to check himself out in the mirror when something caught his eye. Tight braided leather, a spare whip was hidden underneath the capes in Ken's drawer. Taking it and attaching it to a clip on the belt it was in plain sight without the cape.

Daisuke sighed as he made his way slowly towards the mirror. He looked evil. Perhaps it was his imagination but the costume of the Digimon Kaizer seemed to radiate negativity. It was like a large wet hand was grabbing at him, groping for him trying to get inside of him. Gulping down his fears he turned and searched the pockets for his D-3. "How stupid." Daisuke grunted, of course Ken would have taken it from him. It was nowhere in sight. 

Trying the door Daisuke found it open. He popped his head out the door. There were guards everywhere. Floramon Bakumon and even some Tapirimon. Daisuke quickly closed and locked the door before the red eyes of his slaves could turn upon him. Sighing he sat on the bed about to tuck his head in his hands when he noticed the computer flaring slightly. 

Getting up he approached the machine calmly as the light dimmed and then the screen turned off completely. Brushing it off as a power saver he sat down in the chair and pulled it into the desk. Daisuke immediately tried clicking on a small icon labeled "digi-port". There was no harm in trying. Immediately a box came up asking him for a password. "Uhoh, password?" Daisuke murmured to himself. He didn't have any idea. Taking the keyboard he quickly tried a few common passwords.

"I N C O R R E C T!" The computer spoke loudly in a robotic voice.

"Umm maybe this is it. W-O-R now is it two m's or one." Daisuke wondered as he tried the name of Ken's partner. "No that's not it either." He sighed as he yawned and stretched out on the keyboard.

"Initiating Camera Program." The screen read suddenly. 

"Camera?" Daisuke asked aloud as the screen flared code for a moment before displaying a list of options. Most in red but two at the top in green. "What's this Daisuke read the list. "Iori, Hikari, Miyako, Wormmon, Yamato. It's footage of every time any of us ever came to Digi-world." Daisuke gasped shocked. He took the mouse to the top of the screen where two options were highlighted. Live Feed and playback. Daisuke clicked on the leftmost one.

The screen flared for a moment before finally showing a scene that Daisuke remembered well.

_"Well Dai-chan" The Kaizer said from up in his throne._

_"Kaizer." Daisuke said as the leather outfit defragmented leaving only his usual digital world outfit behind. "I will not let you hurt my friends or my love anymore." He took a step up his open palms turning into fists. "I'll stop you so me and Ken can be together."_

"I remember that it was just before I ended up here, but, how did I get here?" Daisuke asked himself as the computer flared again and Daisuke noticed the date. It was three days ago. What was going on?

The screen calmed and the footage returned as Daisuke watched with interest.

_"Ken!" The Kaizer stood up outraged at the mention of his alter ego in such a manner. "He's gone he's dead I'm in charge now and you will do as I command." Instantly his whip snapped out and was around the hands of the other boy._

_Gasping Daisuke continued his march up the stairs increasing his speed as he neared the top. The Kaiser looked shocked as he retracted his whip to strike another blow only to find Daisuke's arms upon him charging with him across the narrow expanse atop the thrones pedestal until they reached the edge, and, beyond._

_Together they fell tangled in each others arms like two skydivers clinging to each other to survive only to drag each other to their doom. In a quick maneuver Ken flipped himself in mid air just before they hit the ground.  Ken hit the ground hard. Blood spilled everywhere._

_Immediately Digimon rushed in. Several Floramon and what looked like an Angemon but with a pink scarf instead of blue immediately spun his staff causing a large amount of sparkling dust to emit from his staff. As soon as it touched his nose he immediately began to twitch and gasp for air._

_Opening his eyes he stood up and knocked the Digimon out of the way. Regaining control the Kaizer made a quick decision. Just as the Mon was about to heal the other human Ken stopped him. "Bring me the Arrowmon." He command as all the other Mon immediately left the chamber. "Stop! Who said you could leave!" He yelled furiously before the Mon could reach the door._

_A few moments of stoic silence later three small mon appeared. Hidden in the shadows it was impossible to tell what they truly looked like. "Give me one of your arrows immediately." The mon shivered s their master spoke. Instantly an arrow was produced and handed to him by a floramon._

_Laughing to himself Ken took the arrow and stabbed it deep into Daisuke's side._

As if the reminder of the pain somehow reopened the wound Daisuke looked down at the side of the Kaizer suit to see the once blue and white was now beginning to turn red. "How could I not have noticed this." He said to himself sheepishly. Looking around he noticed the lack sheets of the bed now showed the red blood. It was easy to miss seeing as the dried blood seemed to take on the color of the material. Sighing Daisuke turned his attention back to the screen.

_"Shove him in my chambers, I'll see to him later." He snarled. "Now GET OUT!" He screamed as the angelic creature lifted up Daisuke following the other saves out the door. Immediately the Kaizer fell to his knees and began to…cry?  _

The footage cut there. Daisuke trembled a bit, before finally falling back into the chair he didn't remember getting up from. What, was that? Deciding that now was not the time for dramatics he quickly took the mouse and before he could the camera program came back online.

_"So you want to play do you?" The Kaizer could be seen standing on top of his trademark Airdramon, shades in place despite the high winds that flailed his cape about. The camera slowly lowered until-_

"Hey what's happening." Daisuke shouted as the computer suddenly spewed out static.

"Visual data lost. Play audio alone?" The automated computer message pop-up asked.

"Yes." Daisuke said as he clicked.

_"Play we'll show you who's playing around!" A male voice shouted_

_"Yeah we'll make you wish you'd never come to this world."_

_"Cause we're gonna send you back to another world."_

_"Yeah a world of hurt is more like it!"_

_"Get ready Kaizer!"_

_"We're The Digi-Destined!"_

"End Audio Feed." The computer message displayed.

Daisuke sat back calmly. Those voices, Taichi, Yamato, Sora and then all the others joined in. This didn't make sense. Daisuke checked the date on the monitor. It was two days ago. If he was still here it meant that there were two options; either the other digidestined had defeated Ken and they simply hadn't found the base yet, or, the second and much more plausible solution was that Ken defeated the others.

The latter was much more likely seeing as how he left his D-terminal with the coordinates of Ken's floating base. Not to mention it was the last place he went to on his own D-port. So they were either somewhere here, or. Daisuke didn't even want tot think about the alternative. Beginning to feel more blood seep from his wound he quickly placed a hand there accidentally causing the mouse to select the other option on the screen.

The screen fizzled for a moment before splitting up into 10 separate windows. The top two were uneventful. Nothing more then hallways, empty and unguarded. The next were much more interesting. "Miyako." Daisuke gasped as he saw the girl suddenly awake and slam her head back against the wall.  Frantically he searched for some sort of an intercom device. Finding nothing he returned to the screen. Miyako was now checking the side of her body. 

Quickly moving onto the next scene he saw Hikari by herself in a dungeon. He couldn't care less what happened to her normally, but for some reason he could take her eyes off of the brunette. Sleeping calmly in the corner of the room with Gatomon furled up next to her the moonlight reflecting in her distraught and tangled- wait a minute moonlight. Daisuke checked the corner of the screen. The clock read 2:34 am.

Holding his breath Daisuke glanced over the other screens. Iori and Takeru in one sleeping.  Empty. Taichi and Yamato. Jyou. Sora. They were all here. So they had been captured too. Things couldn't get much worse. "Maybe if we're lucky some other Digi-Destined from another country will come save us or Ken will just-"

"AHHHH!" Daisuke snapped his head around only to snap it back to the screen. That sounded like a girl. Everyone was fine, no one was missing. "Wait Hikari wasn't." Instead of being in the fourth window she was now in the last and suddenly the first camera's range of vision. Taking a closer look he noticed the two almost invisible Bakumon dragging her across the halls one hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming again.

Making up his mind quickly he rushed over to the door, tearing it open.

"I'm coming Hikari!"  


	13. Raining Quartz Ascending Amethyst

**Authors Note:**  What can I say, the Digi-Destined picked me up and ran away with me leaving their Digimon in the dark. The plot's getting out of control. Oh whatever will the Digi-Destined do, can they stop the Kaizers evil, and what of the elder Digi-Destined find out on the next episode of Digimon Digital - err yeah :P Also don't worry I'll get back to introspection soon enough.

**Legal Disclaimer: **If I owned the show believe me all that owikawa trash would never have seen the light of day. Not to mention it would be rated NC-17. 

**Dedication: **To Melissa Ford without whom none of this would be possible and Allekto for being the first to read this.

Ok so the whole story is a flashback. What's your point!

**_Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_**

**_By: Yamato Magna_**

**_Chapter Thirteen:  Raining Quartz, Descending Diamonds_**

The rule of three right. If something bad happens it will never happen again but if two bad things happen a third is sure to follow. Such is my life, the life of Yagami Hikari. 

_Hikari shivered as she heard the door close and the glass shatter on the floor. Falling to her knees she began to cry. Small tears peeled down her face, on to her neck only to be absorbed by her pink tank top. She didn't understand. She hadn't even done anything it was…surreal. Miyako just exploded on her. _

_Calmly rising she sat on her bed wiping the tears away. Looking down at the glasses she decided there was no point in leaving them there. She would simply talk to Miyako tomorrow before everyone else got there since they were all scheduled to go to Digi-World to destroy more spires anyway._

_Returning from the kitchen with a small scoop and broom she found she simply couldn't make her arm flick the scoops contents into the trash. Beginning to feel the tears well up within her once again she quickly opened a nearby drawer and produced a small black box in which she quickly deposited the contents of the scoop._

_Closing it deftly she picked it up with infinite care then ran her fingers over the gold imprinted label. "ERIS" At one time it had held a small golden necklace adorned with pink and white gemstones. Now however Miyako's broken glasses were the closest it came to any valuable gem._

_Looking at her reflection above the dresser she fiddled with the small chain around her neck, it's pink and purple gemstones sparkling in the now fading light of day. _

_"Taichi, Hikari I'm home."_

_Hikari quickly snapped out of her trance. Her mother was home. Quickly taking some tissues she wiped her eyes and cleaned up the mascara that had run. _

_"Hikari I was thinking of asparagus cooki- Hikari are you all right?" Her mother dropped the bag of shopping she was carrying as she entered into her daughters room._

_"Yes mama I'm fine why do you as-" Hikari's sentence was cut short as she looked down at the floor. Blood. Small drops of blood. Tracing the drops up from the floor to her pants to her shirt to her, her. Hikari quickly became overwhelmed at the sight. The room began to spin and flare as her mothers face split into eight and came rushing up at her. Soon the ceiling rushed up at her as she gave into the comforting nothingness._

_Tlink_

_Tlink_

_"What is this?"_

_Tlink_

_"What what's going on, where am I!"_

_"Hikari!"_

_"Hikari!"_

_"Hikari, wake up!"_

_"Taichi?"_

_Hikari slowly opened her eyes as the harsh light flooded her senses. Immediately shutting them again she tried to raise her hands only to find that she couldn't. Startled she tried to rise only to find that she couldn't do that either. Opening her eyes once again she stared up at the large crowd in front of her. Taichi and her parents but, it had seemed like there was someone else._

_"Hikari, are you all right?" Her father asked her in his calm voice. That was never good that meant there was something wrong. Sighing Hikari turned her gaze towards the room._

_The room was illuminated by a set of unusually bright fluorescent lights in the center. A small table in the center littered with magazines. Three chairs adorned the wall opposite the bed along with a bland painting of a lighthouse that reminded her all too much of the dark ocean. On her right, two windows with blinds down hid the dark city streets lit by streetlights and car floods.  The one behind her was an empty Bristol board. Probably used to pin up get-well cards. Nothing but more bland and talentless painting hitched upon the fourth wall that was also home to the only door in and out of the room._

_Turning back to look at her family she noticed that they hadn't even moved a single step from when her father had last spoke. "Where am I?" Hikari asked, already knowing the answer._

_"The hospital, you…fainted." Her mother said slowly._

_"I fainted, at home, after-" Hikari began._

_"You're sick." Taichi said staring her straight in the eye._

_"Taichi!" His mother yelled at him._

_"We agreed not to say anything." His father burst out._

_"And what let it get worse!" He yelled back at his parents, "It's better that she knows now so that she at least can do, all the things she wanted to before."_

_"Don't talk like that!"_

_As if on cue the door opened and a tall lanky man walked in. Carrying a clipboard jammed full of papers he deftly closed the door behind him. Walking over to the bed Hikari finally got around to see the kind of state she was in. She was still wearing the same jeans and tanktop from before but they were almost covered in blood. Her hands and midsection especially. It was hard to say where it was coming from exactly, except that it was coming from her. The bed sheets were fresh and white and the cold metal gave it an added touch of inimical harshness. I.V.'s were being shot into her left arm, while on her right heart rate and blood pressure monitors._

_"Hello Hikari." The doctor said in a voice that one usually used to speak with Naïve little children. "How are you feeling right now?"_

_"She knows Doctor." Taichi stated flatly._

_"Well lets just see how much she knows then, eh." The doctor smiled jovially. "Why are you here then?"_

_"I… fainted." She replied._

_"Yes well there's more to it than that." He began as Taichi turned. "Do you remember when you were very young and you were sick." She nodded._

_"Well we had thought you had the disease beat but actually-"_

_Hikari's mind blanked out suddenly. It was as if somebody pushed the mute button on the tv and turned on the subtitles instead. _

_"it laid dormant and has only now become active again-" Hikari read the mans lips as she slowly felt the room spinning again._

_"Internal bleeding, immuno-suppressants-" the doctor's words blurred as her eyes slowly closed on the world once again._

_When she awoke she was in her own room. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her head. Had it all been a dream. Hurriedly she got up finding that she was in a pink nightgown; there was no blood anywhere to be seen. Pulling open a drawer with clothes in them she noticed the alarm clock._

_"I'm gonna be late!" She nearly yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up Taichi!" She screamed down the hall as she tore open drawers trying to find what shirt went with these pants. Finally finding the right outfit she sighed as she combed her hair into place. Placing the comb back on her dresser she looked into her reflection and saw the few small stones around her neck on the golden chain. "Miyako." Hikari whispered. _

_Pulling herself back into reality she quickly ran into the kitchen, in order to grab a piece of toast before rocketing to school. Quickly grabbing the food and beginning to nibble at it, she was about to whisk herself on the bus when all of a sudden her Father's commanding voice stopped her. "Hikari, wait a moment." Slowly she turned to face her. "We need to talk." _

_Hikari gulped, had she forgotten some chores or broken something. She couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Her father seemed to notice the look of apprehension on his daughters face. Sighing he gave up and finally said "Make sure you're home straight from school today, Taichi will be coming to pick you up,."_

_Hikari was shocked to say the least. The look on his face was the usual scolding look not the "I care about you" one. "All right I will." She said a bit taken back. "Well, till later I guess." She said as she located her shoes and began to put them on._

_"Hold on I'll drive you." He got up quickly putting down the coffee and grabbing his keys._

_"Sure!" Hikari cried happily. She didn't know what was going on but she could sure get used to it._

_Hikari arrived a few minutes before the bell. Saying bye to her dad she quickly stepped out of the car and waked down the hall. It wasn't long before Hikari made her way to her locker and the one right next to it belonging to Miyako. Hikari sighed, this wasn't gonna be easy._

_"Hi Hikari!" A pair of cheery voices from behind her said. Turning around the young brunette saw the youngest and the blondest of the digidestined. Iori and Takeru smiled at her._

_"Oh hi guys." She said, grateful to see her friends "How was your morning."_

_"Uneventful." Takeru chimed in chirping._

_"Nothing struck me as odd if that's what you mean." The smaller boy answered._

_"Hey didn't Miyako walk with you Iori." She said trying to get to the subject at hand. "Where s she?"_

_"Well actually," The boy began, looking ahead worriedly as he continued, "She didn't walk with me this morning, and haven't seen her at all since yesterda- Hey wait there she is now!" Iori said slightly more excited then usual as the whole group turned to gaze upon the lavender haired child of love and purity._

_"Hey Miyako, good morning." Takeru said as he walked by, then gazing down at his watch he quickly made his excuses and ran down the hall. This behavior was mimicked exactly by Iori until only the two females were left staring face to face in the halls._

_"Hi Miyako." Hikari's voice nearly cracked as she spoke the other girl's name._

_"Listen before you say anymore, I think I have to tell you, that maybe this, no, that it all happened because we were going to fast. I mean look at us were only kids. So I suppose I can't even blame this on raging hormones. Look let's just wait and see what happens all right, if it was meant to be then it'll be, until then or if it wasn't at least you have something to remember me by." Miyako said as she fiddled with the red and green gemstone encrusted gold chain around her neck._

_Hikari sighed as Miyako turned and walked down the hall. Away from her, quite possibly forever. No that was silly they ere in a lot of classes together and they would be going to the digital world today._

_The hours seemed to drag on and on until finally the clock and the bell agreed that the students had fulfilled their allotted time for daily torture and set them free. Sighing Hikari was unaware that she was having the same feelings of dread that another young Digi-Destined was._

_Smiling slightly she walked into the classroom finding that only Daisuke and Chibimon were left to arrive. "Hikari!" A familiar voice shouted. Hikari turned to see her small feline digital partner standing on top of a computer beside Poromon and Patamon. "I missed you so much." She said as she jumped into her partners waiting arms. She had left her partner with Takeru and Patamon so she could spend all her free time with, well, with her ex-girlfriend. Of course this was not the case. _

_Hikari was just about to say something when "Hi guys!" Daisuke Motomiya burst into the room._

_"Daisuke, you're late." Hikari said jokingly._

_"Hikari!"_

_The world began to spin again, much more violently as memories came flooding back to her. She shouldn't be here. he was supposed to go straight home. Taichi was, he was, standing right here?_

"Hikari!"

Hikari's eyes snapped open just as her feline was about to consider using her claws on her. Sensing her waking she quickly shook her head before she could utter a good morning. "Hikari, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I... I." Hikari began, only to shrink back in fear.

"Yeah we're really here. This is Ken's place, remind me never to ask him for the name of his interior decorator." 

Suddenly the door burst open as three Bakumon flooded the room. Instantly Gatomon took up a defensive stance only to be knocked back into the wall by a punch from one of the ghosts.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hikari let loose her loudest shriek at the sight of her unconscious champion partner and the blood on the floor. It was her own undoubtedly by the blood on her shirt and pants. At least now she knew where it was coming from.

About to let lose another scream she was shocked to find she had already been lifted into the air by one of the ghostly Mon and her mouth was shut firmly. She could hear Ken's voice coming from the Dark rings just as one of the Bakumon was about to ring Gatomon.

"Don't bother I got what I came for. Leave the pet and bring the sacrifice, it's getting hungry." The Kaiser chortled.

Hikari thought to her self in panic. "Sacrifice, a sacrifice!" Suddenly a loud voice burst out from her own silent mufflings.

"Hikari!" It was Miyako. She was here too. A sacrifice, was she here to be sacrificed as well. Miyako I'm so sorry for whatever I did.

Small tears slowly fell from the girl's eyes, merging and joining with the blood tears crying out of her broken heart. Collecting on the ground as they formed a never-ending river of sorrow despair and pain. The only light emitted by the twin chains of purity light and love.


	14. Inlet of Avail

**Authors Note:** Yeah so I got a little bit in over my head. We all knew I would be able to make a speedy recovery right. Besides now I have an excuse to put Mimi Midori and Jun in the Fic, not to mention Chibimon. Also this chapter introduces Shin. Even though he doesn't do much at the moment. Also I'm sort of at a loss as to who the main character for the next chapter should be. Any ideas?

**Legal Disclaimer: **Okay we all know I don't own Digimon. Please don't sue me. The story idea is mine but the characters are not, I justpull their strings. Dance I command you to dance! Mwhahahaha! *Cough hack*

**Dedication: **Well this one is dediated to anyone whoever felt like their world was going to come crashing down on them.****

Fate Isn't A River Daisuke 

**_by: Yamato Magna_**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Inlet of Avail _**

Koushirou sighed as he gazed down at his laptop. He had boosted it with the power of two of his own computers and even that of Taichi's and Takeru's. And still he could not locate any of them. Donkey Madness sure loaded fast though.

Quickly closing off the leet programs he ended his brief chat with Mimi and Michael and began uploading the data he had received from Gennai. Small files concerning historic relics and other such stuff. It really seemed like that old sprite was aware of much more than he was letting on. Of course this was to be expected of one such as he.

Sighing once again he pulled up the files accidentally clicking on an image identification program and stared at his screen amazed. Quickly turning around to share his findings with Jyou as always he silently remembered that he wasn't there. He sighed again; it was beginning to become a habit.

Saving his finding he recalled the conversation, more like a one-way conversation that he had had with Taichi. It had all started innocently enough a small email with Taichi's usual bad punctuation mangled leet speak and lots of exclamation marks.

_"KOUSHIROU WE NEED UR HELP!!! KARI MISSING!! DIGITALWORLD!!!_

_TAI"_

_"I wonder what it is this time Kou-chan." Jyou said amused as he read over his boyfriend's shoulder._

_"Oh you know him probably got his hair stuck in a toaster again." The redhead mused before taking an actual look at the message. "Uhoh we've got trouble."_

_"What?" Jyou asked reading the email, "Oh I see." Sighing he picked up the phone next to Kou's desk and dialed in Sora's number. "Moshi Moshi, Takenouchi-sama…"_

_Kou typed away on his keyboard. Flying through programs he instantly found what he was looking for. If he was right they were going to need it. Just as soon as he'd found the code and had begun to open an editor program his J.O.L. automated message came online._

_" Bosch_1/4@JOL you have one new message."_

_Clicking on another desktop icon he opened his inbox to find that there was nothing there other than the usual spam. "Oh gee thanks more hentai." He muttered_

_"No Ishida-sama I didn't say hentai I said umm Semper Fe!" The bluenette recovered quickly, shooting daggers at the back of his partner's head from his eyes._

_Suddenly Koushirou's screen blazed for a moment. Covering his eyes he couldn't see the strange icon suspiciously shaped like an old familiar figure. When the light subsided he blinked for a moment before the automated message returned. Sighing he opened the Inbox again to find there really was something worth reading. A letter from Gennai! Hurriedly he clicked on the envelope._

_"Digi-Destined,_

_I hope this will reach you before the calamity takes place. You must know that what is happening is not supposed to be. Someone or something is editing the data of the digital and it's not the digimon Kaiser, Or at least not him directly. In any case you must go to Digi-World and return things to their natural flow before it's to late._

_Good Luck_

_Gennai_

_PS I've enclosed a finished Digi-port for those of you with original Digi-vices and a handy crest screensaver. Hope you enjoy."_

_"Thanks Shin I wont be long." Jyou said as he hung up the phone. All right everyone's coming here Kou-chan." He said looking relaxed from behind his glasses._

_"What why here why not at the computer lab!" Kou nearly yelled. He couldn't have a bunch of people disappearing again; just think of all the shoes, his mother was bound to notice._

_"Don't worry we'll just keep them on." The other said reading his mind. _

_"Remind me again why I keep you around." The genius said as he leaned in towards the other._

_"Well for one thing we've got a long history, for another we both have an interest in badly cell shaded video games, oh yeah and before I forget." Jyou leaned in tipping the shorter boys head slightly as his lips parted allowing his tongue to pass through. Like two dancers on a pole each one strived for prime position, as only one could be the dominant. Koushirou's eyes sparkled as he reached out a hand and clamped on the doctor in training's butt. Yup he was definitely the dominant._

_"That's cheating and you know it." He mock complained pretending to pout and cross his arms._

_"Don't act like you didn't like it Jyou-kun." He smirked as his hands seemed to ravish the shirt of the other boy. Tearing it open he began to caress his boyfriends flesh and -_

_"Boy can you guys keep your hands off each other for more than twenty seconds!" An angry female voice burst into the room deleting all traces of intimacy from the two lovers as bodies pulled apart and shirts buttoned themselves._

Snapping himself back into reality he quickly reran the program at a lesser speed and was amazed at his findings. Opening the file labeled "Jinzo" the computer automatically composed an email and saved the information sending it to all of the other Digi-Destined.

To put it simply it was a wonder none had ever though of this before. There was another crest. It made sense when you thought about it. Even in Digi-World there had to be a system of checks and balances. That way neither good nor evil was allowed to truly ever win. So whenever evil got out of hand the Digi-Destined were summoned to kick some but.  The same thing could be said for Ken, but, recent activities would prove this theory wrong.

"A Crest of Darkness, sacrifices sounds like someone's been watching to many horror movies to me." Kou murmured aloud. A knock on the door snapped him out of his trance. He was more than shocked to see the people who entered into his already cramped room.

"Hi Izumi-san." A trembling voice said.

"Jun! You're Jun Motomiya aren't you, Daisuke's brother?" Koushirou stood as the redhead entered the room with a blue stuffed animal in her hands, followed behind closely by Midori and Shin. It was no wonder they made it his mom's security. Shin would often come to collect Jyou from his house since he could almost always be found here when he turned off his cellphone, pager, two-way and voice mail. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he clicked to minimize the top programs.

"Koushirou, we know." Midori said.

The redhead instantly dropped any pretenses as the small blue fur ball instantly jumped from Jun's arms onto Koushirou's head and smack into the computer screen. "Let me in! I've got to get to Daisuke! Let me in right now!" The blue ball collapsed into Koushirou's lap as the hard LCD refused him entry and left him with a small bump on his head.

"Don't mind him," Shin spoke up as he maneuvered over to sit on the other boy's bed. "He's been doing that all day."

"Well at least this time it wasn't in a computer store." Midori laughed as she took a seat on the floor next to her now girlfriend Jun Motomiya.

"Hey that wasn't my fault." The other girl chimed in. "It was Shin who needed something or other from that store."

"Well how was I supposed to know the little guy would go smack dab into the screen of every computer…" Their voices trailed off as Koushirou's mind recalled a similar scene to this one.

_"Hey Sora calm down at least they weren't-" Yamato was about to say as he entered the room._

_"Don't say it Yamato! If I have to here about your little escapade in the restaurant one more time!" Sora threatened while taking a seat at Koushirou's computer, as Koushirou and Jyou sat where they were on the floor and Yamato maneuvered over to the bed._

_"So what's the big emergency?" Jyou asked, trying to look serious after being caught in a make-out session. He failed miserably as the others all burst out laughing._

_"But, seriously," The brunette said in-between giggles, "What is the problem?"_

_"As near as I can tell, it could be something as small as Hikari and the others simply not coming straight home or it could be as large as-"_

"Koushirou!" The bluenette was staring at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"He asked what we know about there whereabouts, in other words why don't you just give us a complete briefing or whatever." Jun said holding the strangely quite Chibimon in her arms.

"All right." Koushirou said taking in a deep breath. "Well it all started way back when all of us-the original Chosen Children that is- all lived at Heighten View Terrace. Do you remember that bombing …" Koushirou's voice droned on for hours until finally Jun and Midori were completely caught up.

"Well." Jun said, almost unable to believe the things she had heard. But she had the proof it was asleep in her arms as he spoke.

"My sentiments exactly Jun." Her girlfriend spoke. She was now seated right next to her as the two had slowly moved closer and closer together as the story progressed.

"Now onto the good stuff." Kou said as he brought up the files from his computer and displayed them. "Come and take a look at this." The others gathered around as his screen displayed the program Gennai had sent him. "All right see these symbols." The group nodded as seemingly random coloured images flashed ahead of them. "Well they're the crest we told you about, the ones we used to help our Digimon digivolve to the ultimate level. I'll skip the history lesson but what you really need to know s that the crests were supposed to of just been empty vessels used to contain some of the power of the digital world. Really there was no way we could have used the power for our own ends but," He said pausing the screen as a black crest rolled over it. "this crest is different. It is called the crest of darkness."

"As in the opposite of the crest of light." Midori asked

"Well sort of but not really, don't worry I'll explain that too. You see the thing that makes this crest different from all the others besides it being evil is the fact that it is non-corporal."

"Meaning what exactly?" Jun asked scratching her head.

"It's not real. In fact it doesn't even exist."

"So let me get this straight, we came all the way over here because some kid is using something that doesn't even exist to hold all of our friends hostage!" Shin nearly yelled.

"No, that's not it at all, you didn't let me finish. Now if everyone's quite finished interrupting."

"Sorry." The three said in unison.

"As I was saying the crest doesn't exist in our time space dimension but in another, and before anyone asks that means it's from an alternate universe, but not necessarily one that's that far away.  However this fact doesn't make the crest different enough for it to have any actual power. It is my theory that Ken must have tried digivolving a Digimon with the crest when he learned that was what we used them for and failed. So it leads me to believe that he is using some sort of device in order to amplify the power of his towers."

"Those are the things that make the Digimon his slaves right?" Jun asked again.

"Well no not directly. It's more like they're a huge lighting rod for the rings as the spirals are powerful enough to not need amplification. However the towers are what he uses to stop digivolution of Digimon." Clicking on some more programs Koushirou had everyone turn their attention towards another monitor. "Look here, this is a program that records residual wave lengths of energy from Digi-World. More specifically the energy used when digimon digivolve. The blue line at the top s kind of like a measurement of digivolution."

"It's flat." Shin said.

"Exactly and that is because this line," He said gesturing to a red one at the bottom, "is also flat. It symbolizes the energy made by the Black Towers negates that of digivolution. If you look back a few months you can see the radical difference." Koushirou rolled back the screen showing huge blue spikes registering across the screen. "Moving on," He said as he clicked a few more buttons, "See this wavy green line, it represents armor digivolution, and you guessed it, the purple one is the counter energy."

"What I thought Armor-Digivolution was fool-proof" Midori said.

"Well it seems as though Ken has found a way to cancel it out, my theory is that he is using the crest of Darkness to do as such that but there's a greater problem. You see the crest isn't supposed to exist, it's upsetting the delicate balance of things. According to my calculations, if the crest grows any stronger it will not only be the end of any hope we had of stopping the Kaizer, but also, it will destroy the digital world. And earth with it." Koushirou sighed as he said the last part

"What! You have got to be kidding us Kou, hurry up and tell the others, we've got to get their immediately."

"And what do you think you guys could do, you don't even have Digimon and even if you did a few rookies would be useless against Ken's armies." He stopped his rant as he looked at their discouraged faces. "Sorry guys, their is just one more thing I have to show you…"

_"As near as I can tell, it could be something as small as Hikari and the others simply not coming straight home or it could be as large as, well you know." Koushirou said._

_"We don't know what exactly is going on but we do know what we have to do. Mimi is rallying forces all over North America and they're planning to launch a little blitzkrieg on the Kaizer." Jyou smirked._

_"So I guess that really is our only option, we just have to storm in there." Sora said standing up Digi-vice in hand._

_"Boy and people thought I was starting to sound like Tai." Yamato said as he stood up taking out his Digi-vice as well._

_"Wait a minute, I'm expecting word from Mimi really soon so doesn't it make more sense to stand here and wait." Koushirou pleaded as he stood up._

_"Good idea Kou-chan! You stay here and we go." Jyou said grinning at the others._

_"Well then just how do you expect to get into the digital world, have you thought of that. Don't expect me to let you in there with that kind of attitude." Koushirou stood up and folded his arms doing his best to look intimidating. It didn't work in the least as the others were all taller than him._

_"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you've been giving me all those computer lessons, isn't it." Jyou said as he reached over and clicked on a hidden link opening up his boyfriends experimental D-Port program._

_"I've always wanted to say this." Sora said as the trio held out their digi-vices ducking Koushirou's warnings. Kou on the other hand simply ducked._

_"Digi-Port Open!!!" The three shouted in unison and in a bright flash of bluish-white light, they were gone._

_Koushirou sighed…_

Shaking his head Koushirou turned back to his computer. The others were staring strangely at him.

"Hey are you all right…" Shin begins , before letting it drop at the expression he se's n the other boy's face.

"This is the last thing I have to show you. These history records I received from Gennai. They speak of the last time the crest of darkness was invoked. Apparently it nearly destroyed the digital world then too. Other than the usual cryptic nonsense the only thing they really say is that the crest eventually becomes sort of self aware and, it requires a sacrifice to retain it's power or grow."

"A sacrifice?" Jun asked hesitantly "You don't think, Daisuke," she looked towards the others, "or  Miyako?"

"Unlikely." Shin said staring out the window at the bright blue sky. "Hikari is the chosen of light, the enemy of darkness."

Midori stood up, for the first time the resemblance really showed between her and her sister. "I'm not waiting any longer!"

"Chibimon we're going to go find my brother!" Jun said standing up watching as the small blue creature perked up at the mention of his partner.

"Let's go. Daisuke is counting on all of us!"  The small blue dragon yelled.

"Well I don't know if it's the best idea we've got, but it sure beats siting around her just waiting for things to happen." Shin moved to stand beside the two girls.

Jun Motomiya took another step forward as Koushirou took one hesitant step back. "Move over Ken, we're a comin' in!"__


	15. Ocean's Reciprocity

**Authors Note: **Finally back to Daisuke. And guess what. No annoying flashbacks, but there will be plenty more in the next chapter. I know the glasses thing is a bit much but whatchya gonna do. This chapter and its upcoming twin really have a resident evil/ Season 4 touch IMO. It's really just my whack muses shouting at me cause I haven't seen any season 4 eps since all ten warriors defeat the two generals or whomever.****

**Legal Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. If I did there was no way it was gonna get past the censors.****

**Dedications: **What do I really need to tell you, well this chapter is dedicated to my inspirations, Melissa Ford and Allekto and my beta Jessica.

**__**

**_Fate Isn't A River Daisuke_**

**_by: Yamato Magna_**

**_Ocean's Reciprocity_**

Don't get me wrong. I really couldn't care less for the girl. The only reason I'm out here now. In this hall that should be filled with Ken's slaves, is because of what's on top of my head right now. Or rather what's not. Taichi's goggles, they represent something. Not just courage and all that other nonsense. It's my solemn oath. When I became a Digi-Destined it wasn't just in spirit. It was much more, and, even though I may not like to think of my self as a digidestined, that's the truth and it can't be denied. Hikari is my teammate and if I were in the same position she would do the same thing for me.

 The hallway is empty. I mean empty there's not a single Mon in sight. Seeing no point in sneaking around I walk calmly down the hall in the imperial garb of the Kaizer. The hall is of average width made of what seems to be cold bricks. Small overhead lamps provide light. "I don't believe this." Daisuke said as he peered down the end of the long corridor. "There's nothing here!" Running down to the end of the hall he found only a brick wall. There were no doors, no elevators, not even a window. He was trapped.

Frantically Daisuke pounded on the walls. "Open up you stupid wall!" He cried as he turned to another wall and began to pound on that one as well. "This is crazy. I heard Hikari so she cant be that far." Daisuke concentrated for a minute. "It sounded like it was coming from below me." Daisuke examined the floor. No there was nothing there. Ordinary brick. Cold hard and unfeeling. 

Daisuke sulked back into his room only to find that the difference in light forced him to shut his eyes. Had the light been so bright before? Reaching for the dresser he sighed in relief as he found a pair of shades and put them on. Turning back to the door he realized he must have hit the dimmer switch on his way out. Looking around the room he lifted the glasses to where his goggles had rested and turned towards the computer.

Trying to work it he wasn't surprised as the computer suddenly froze up leaving him only with a message of 'Contact System Administrator'. "Just like Jun's computer." Daisuke chuckled, "Hey wait a minute that's it!" Snapping his fingers Daisuke bent under the desk holding the computer and searched frantically for the hard drive. Following the wires he could tell he neared the end as they tightened.  "What?" Daisuke had reached the end but he couldn't feel the drive. All he could feel was… the wall. Sighing Daisuke swore as he bumped his head on the desk causing Ken's shades to fall back into place.

Deciding to take a little break he moved onto the bed and nearly collapsed on it. Sighing he took of the shades and twirled them around on his fingers. Just what were they made of anyway. Leaning on his side he turned his view towards the hall again. It had been full of Ken's slaves only a moment ago. Where had they gone? Suddenly becoming angry Daisuke grabbed the shades and stormed off into the hall. "Open up goddammit!" Daisuke screamed as he kicked the wall so hard the recoil sent the shades into place on his face.

"Well," Daisuke said as an elevator almost magically appeared in front of him. "Thanks I guess." He murmured as he took off the shades and rubbed his eyes only to see the elevator vanish. "Hey don't go!" he cried as he felt the wall where the elevator was. Rubbing his fingers around he was shocked to find a button on the wall. Pushing the small stone Daisuke heard a ding and then took a nervous step back and the wall opened revealing nothing. 

Darkness was behind the wall, and nothing more besides some mist. Gulping Daisuke stuck a foot out into the void. It was solid. "Well that's it I've had it." He told himself as he went charging into the darkness only to stop three feet in as he hit what felt like a metal wall. Rubbing his jaw he thought for a moment. What would the Kaizer do in this situation, to defeat your enemy you must think like your enemy. Pulling down Ken's shades he simply smirked as the entire appearance of the small cubicle changed. Bricks danced and shifted as they became metal, bricks morphed into buttons and a solid steel floor replaced the swirling mist and void.  

"Pretty smart, I never would have thought of that." Daisuke said as he looked over the mess of controls. Deciding that one was just as good as another he pushed the bottom button. A sudden whoosh hit him as the elevator began moving. In seemingly no time at all, the elevator dinged open allowing Daisuke exit then immediately shut as he left. 

Surveying the well-lit area Daisuke was almost sick to his stomach at the sight he saw. Cages upon cages of ringed and spiraled digimon. Slowly walking by the first thing he noticed was that they all seemed unaware of hi prescience. No controls on the cages or locks Daisuke opened the nearest one and tried to remove the ring. It wouldn't even budge, the Mon acted as if it was dead, but it was clearly breathing as Daisuke could tell by he up and down motion of the creature's chest. Slowly closing the door Daisuke noticed that they were all like this. It was worse than he thought. He didn't know what was doing it but it seemed as though something or someone had removed their very soul. It was much more than the rings and spirals. 

As if to deny what he saw Daisuke ran down the seemingly endless corridor. Hundreds, no, thousands of Mon. ranging from in training to ultimate, all of them, empty. Surprising a cry of horror Daisuke inched his way back towards the elevator. The place was like a graveyard, though the Mon weren't dead they might as well have been. 

Pushing the button hard and fast Daisuke was never happier than when he got inside that elevator and pushed a button. Anyone it didn't matter. He couldn't have been in there for more than a second before the elevator came to a halt again. Wondering if the elevator was malfunctioning, or worse if Ken had realized that he was up and about, he calmed down when he realized he had simply pressed the second last button. He was on the floor directly above the last.

After the last floor Daisuke was a little more than frightened of getting off. Swallowing his fear he calmly stepped out into the dimly lit room. Large windows opened up dramatically upon his entrance along with an ethereal wind that blew through his hair. Tables and large wooden double doors and paintings all carved with angels and snakes and kings and books! There were simply books upon books upon books. Besides the light of the moon candles dimly lit the room. It was a scene straight out of resident evil; the only thing missing was a stain glass window for the crows to bash in from. The whole atmosphere made Daisuke have to, have to, "I've got to pee!" Daisuke cried.

Ignoring the double doors he rushed into a small metallic one that seemed immensely out of place.  Sighing in relief Daisuke exited a few moments later. The whole room just screamed creepy, it reminded him of a movie he had downloaded where the house came to life to kill its victims. Brushing his hand on a nearby book he realized there was no dust. Circling around the table he noticed none of them did. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere in the whole room. It seemed as though someone had been in here recently and had upturned everything looking for something.

Looking at all the shelves he saw they were in order by subject seeing as how none of these books had any human authors. All the books were over turned except one shelf, and only the top half. "So whatever they were looking for, the books next to it should give me some sort of clue. He was about to reach for the book on the shelf next to the double doors when he stopped. Someone was watching him. Slowly turning his head to his right, he heard a rustling on his left and snapped his head on that side. There were only books. 

The feeling gone he reached for the book again and turned the pages only to have the feeling return. He wished that V-mon and his D-3 were with him right now. Taking a step back he tripped over the books sending a table flying and starting a chain reaction. The table, losing one leg tilted over causing the books to go flying into the painting, tearing them open revealing the hole behind them, the candles above them tilted over just touching another book setting it ablaze catching onto the wall eventually getting to the curtains on the open windows. 

Daisuke oblivious to what had begun and only wanting to get out of the room hurriedly ran his hands over the carvings on the double doors. Seeing the lock mechanism with Ken's shades, he pushed in the eyes of an angel carving and entered the brightly lit room on the other side as the door opened.

The room was astounding. It was a huge ballroom. It was like something out of a fairy tale, a grand red-carpeted staircase atop two double doors, a huge dance floor made completely of what seemed to be crystal. Daisuke felt the same eerie presence as a large angelic statue adorned with multicolored pieces of crystal at its base. The aerie, it called to him. 

On the right hand of the room, when he managed to look away there were three doors. With the shades on he could see that in actuality the only place that really went anywhere was the door in between the two. An elevator. Daisuke turned his attention back to the statue. The Angel, it wasn't a heavenly one but a Mon. "" Daisuke said aloud. Taking a closer look Daisuke could see ten crystals and then ten Kanji underneath. "Darkness above Kindness, Wind over Love," Daisuke pondered a moment "sounds familiar." He said taking another step closer. "Water above Integrity." Daisuke said. He stepped closer until he suddenly found himself on his knees before the statue of ""  

Without knowing what he was doing he suddenly found a black and blue crystal in his hands. They were about the size of his palm, one cold and one warm. Daisuke looked at the black stone, it was cold and unfeeling as if, abandoned. Moving over to touch another stone to see if it was just that one Daisuke stopped abruptly as a sprinkler system turned on. 

Alarms blaring Daisuke pocketed the stones and grabbed the book he didn't remember putting down. Running for the elevator he pushed the button surprised to see it was already waiting and that there were no buttons. The doors closed and Daisuke didn't feel the sudden whoosh that he did from the other elevator. It seemed as though this elevator was only made to go from point a to point b.

Not one to be lead, Daisuke wasn't about to take this lying down, but at the same time he had a sudden urge to know what it was that they were looking for in that book. Daisuke read the title, "Digital Prowess Volume 6 Transcended to Z". Daisuke read the first page; it seemed to be a continuation of the last pages of the previous volume.

_However the spell, being not yet complete can serve to not only modify ones own power but modify one's power source. Simply put it allows one to call upon another crest. This is usually due to the omission of the tenth crest and the humon's disuse of their current crest._

_On a theoretical note, some say it may be possible to use the transcended crest to negate the other crests, however to attain such a malevolence the us would first have to discover the new crests attribute and then have a humon of the opposite crest spill their blood upon it. This of course is utter lunacy as the amount of power obtained from such a tribute would be enough to make the crest self-aware._

Daisuke scrolled down a few lines

_Mon sacrifices of their soul may also suffice the crest._

Daisuke felt as if he were to vomit. It couldn't be, Ken would never! Yes that's right Ken would never but the Kaizer would have no such complaints. Splitting innocent Mon from their souls! And for what to nullify some power that didn't even exist anymore, to gain enough power to control a world. What good would that do once there's nothing left in it to rule over anymore. Daisuke's knuckles and face turned white with rage.

Slowly breathing he read on

_In conclusion, despite the power this ritual may impose upon one, it is simply too dangerous for one to undertake. Especially one such as I considering the crest of Light I have is useless to me and I doubt I could make the child to whom it belongs would consent to this use. So I must resign these thoughts and alas focus on my search once more._

_Lord Myotismon_

_"Taken from the journals of Myotismon dated before he vanished into the humon world"_

Myotismon. Daisuke didn't recognize the name. The elevator stopped just as he was about to consider something. The doors opened and Daisuke couldn't say he was surprised at where he ended up. The elevator had pushed through the floor and opened right before Ken's bed. Breaking it's mirage just long enough for Daisuke to get out he sat upon the bed and watched as it slinked it's way back down into the floor.

Quietly deciding that he had to find Hikari before anything happened to her, Daisuke once again exited the room and pushed the button for the elevator. Deciding to continue his search on the floor he had previously come from, he pushed the button for the floor putting the book on the down.

The same sudden whoosh accompanied the seeming flight downwards. Only, when he reached the floor the doors wouldn't open. Attempting to push on them Daisuke quickly let out another curse-word as the doors nearly turned red with blazing heat. Suddenly blasts of blue light burst open the doors. A horn then a blond mess of hair followed by a yellow lizard. "Get this thing moving now Daisuke!" Yamato yelled at the top of his lungs. It was too late, a huge burst of fire swarmed like a wave of killer bees as it engulfed everything in its path. Daisuke, Gabumon, Agumon and Yamato, all of them stared the breath of fire in the eyes watching helplessly as it swallowed them evaporating their hopes and dreams and their very souls.


End file.
